


Prince's Bride

by jinbinbun



Category: Princess Bride (1987), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternative Universe - Princess Bride, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pirates, TXT Ensemble - Freeform, The Princess Bride References, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Yoonjin Week, Yoonjin Week 2019, bts - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbinbun/pseuds/jinbinbun
Summary: “No TV, no switch, do we DO?” Yeonjun asks, exasperated.“How about a story?” Sejin says. “I happen to have here a book that our dad, Soobin and Yeonjun’s grandpa, read me and their dad when we were sick as kids”“P… Prince’s Bride?” Huening Kai makes out.“That’s correct, Ningning.” Sejin says. “Prince’s bride.”--Yoongi is the fairest man in his small village, a village in danger of being destroyed by Prince Bang Shihyuk. Seokjin, a simple farmboy and the love of Yoongi, sets out to gain riches and free their town. Seokjin disappears, and Yoongi is set to marry Bang to repay his village’s debt.However, the King's evil plot is unearthed it's up to Yoongi and a mysterious man-in-pink, with the help of Captain Namjoon, his first mate Hoseok, ship-boy Jungkook, and pleasure partners Jimin and Taehyung, to save the kingdom of Seoul.And what of Kim Seokjin?Keep reading to find out!A story filled with action, adventure, smut and smut for the heart, this is the BTS version of S. Mortgensten’s Princess Bride.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92
Collections: 2019 YoonJin Big Bang





	1. The Simple Farm Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for [the Yoonjin Birthday Bang](https://twitter.com/92x93com/status/1220134046929317888?s=20) challenge! Thank you mods for the chance to write the AU I always wanted to read. 
> 
> You can check out the amazing partner artwork by [ahathani_twt](archiveofourown.org/users/ahathani) for the fic [here!](https://twitter.com/ahathani_twt/status/1220134392665911303?s=20)

“Dad do you have to go?” Huening Kai asks, his little hands grabbing on to his dad’s suit jacket.

“It’ll only be for dinner, then we’ll rush right back.” Hoseok replies, not minding how his suit crumples as he gently frees the expensive fabric from his little son’s grasp.

“You’ll be ok Ningning, you’re with your best friends!” His other dad, Namjoon replies, kneeling down to look a sniffly Huening Kai in his eyes. Well, one eye, anyway.

“Can you be back soon?” The voice of another, larger boy chimes in. Yeonjun gives his other father his signature puppy-dog eyes. Honestly, it looks ridiculous because only one is visible from under his hair. In fact, all the children in the room have some form of eyepatch on, having been told by the doctor that all the five boys have stye.

“Yeonjun” Seokjin says giving his sons _the look,_ and both gulp under his gaze. “You're the eldest here so I want you to be brave for everyone. You want to be a good example for your brother and friends, right?”

“Besides,” Yoongi says, getting on one knee to put a comforting hand on his other son, Soobin's, shoulder, “Uncle Sejin is here to take care of you all.”

“Ugh, he always pinches my cheeks though.” Yeonjin pouts, a move he probably picked up from his dad Yoongi. It’s even cuter with the patch obscuring half his tiny face.

“Now we have to meet daddy Taetae and daddy Kookie for that event. So you need to behave. Ok?” Jimin says from where he's untangling himself from under his two son's embrace. He, Taehyung and Jungkook had decided to co-parent Taehyun and Beomgyu, giving them three parents instead of the usual two. He moves to get up, but not before giving them lots of kisses.

It was a big night for the boys' parents, the seven men attending one of the biggest awards show in the music industry. They were in the running for multiple awards. It was a testament to how hard they worked as artists. Hence the slicked-back hair and designer suits.

Not that the five men really cared at the moment. Right now they were worried parents with five sick babies. But this show was important not just to them, but to their company and all those who worked so hard to have their work recognized in the cutthroat music industry. So they had all agreed to let the five boys sleepover Seokjin and Yoongi's house for the night, as these awards shows often ended quite late. 

“Just be glad we were able to get uncle Sejin to babysit and not your uncle Jackson.” Jimin says. "Or else you'd have to babysit him instead." The boys giggle at that. 

“And remember, no video games.” Seokjin says, looking Soobin in his eye. His son looks right back, his one, visible eye full of innocence. “The doctor said you need to let your eyes rest.”

A chorus of OKs resound from Soobin and Yeonjun’s shared bedroom, where the five sick boys are holed up.

“Aish, just be good.” Yoongi says giving the five small boys a fond look, before ushering his friends out of their son’s shared bedroom.

“What’ll we do with these kids.” Yoongi says, shaking his head as he gives one last look, before heading down.

“We need to go or Bang-PD will kill us.” Jimin says, pushing Namjoon and a teary-looking Hoseok to the living room. “God Hobi you’re worse than the kids.” He says, tsk-tsking.

“I just feel bad leaving our sick babies at home.” Hoseok says, sniffling as he trudges down the stairs. Namjoon puts a comforting arm around his husband.

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Namjoon replies, giving Hoseok a soft kiss on his cheek. “Besides, the boys are together. They’ll find a way to have fun.”

“Just be thankful we haven’t caught it yet.” Yoongi whispers to his husband Seokjin.

“I don’t know, I’d make a sexy pirate.” Seokjin winks to Yoongi, and Yoongi groans. Though he files that thought away for later. Seokjin WOULD make a sexy pirate. 

The men spot a cozy-looking Sejin on the couch, leafing through a book. The snacks Seokjin prepared for the boys are already on a tray, ready to be brought upstairs. His larger frame and broad shoulders are one similarity he shares with his brother, Seokjin.

"We'll start the car." Namjoon says. He, Jimin and Hoseok wave goodbye to their hyung. He leaves Seokjin and Yoongi to go through the house rules with Sejin.

"No videogames." Yoongi starts drily. "No matter how hard they beg."

"And I'm warning you, they're really cute right now, with their eyepatches and all." Seokjin sighs, cheeks puffing up in a smile. "Our little pirates. It's almost impossible to say no to those boys."

"But you know, doctors orders." He says, when Yoongi's elbow hits his rib.

"They're pretty energetic right now." Yoongi adds. "They've been cooped up all day so be ready." 

"Trust me, I've handled you and Jinnie as kids." Sejin says, giving Yoongi the signature Kim family wink. "I think I'm well-versed in handling five hyperactive boys." 

"We weren't THAT bad, hyung!!" Seokjin groans. 

"But all the seven of you together were a nightmare. Remember how many times I had to cover up for you and Yoongi’s ‘sleepovers’? Not to mention how Jungkook would always follow you around like a puppy." Sejin says, laughing. 

"You aren't even that much older." Seokjin huffs.

"Be glad my own kids are grown enough not to need babysitters." Sejin replies, laughing. "How I miss my boys when they were Soobin's age." He gives his brother another fond pat on the back. "When your kids hit puberty, then we'll talk. But for now, I've got this. Don't worry."

Seokjin gives his brother a warm smile. "I trust you hyung." 

"Thanks again for looking out for them." Yoongi replies. "We wish you could be with us tonight." 

"Nah, I've outgrown awards shows." Sejin says, walking the two to the door. "Now get going. You know how the stylist-noonas hate it when you're late."

With that, Seokjin and Yoongi get going, and Sejin trudges upstairs to where the five boys are waiting.

“Hi kids, ready to settle down for bed?” Sejin asks as he surveys the messy room. He’s met with five pairs of guilty-looking eyes, as the sound of pinging coming from the TV. Soobin's frame blocks to the TV with his body. And despite his recent growth spurt, his body does a bad job of hiding the sound of a Mario falling to his death with a sad _woo-woo-woo_. The other boys aren't faring much better, with Taehyun and Beomgyu struggling to hide controllers behind their backs. 

“Your dads literally just left and you switched on your console?” Sejin says, incredulously.

“Dad said it was ok!” Soobin replies from his place in front of the TV as Beomgyu slaps a hand over his face. 

“Well I know for a fact that your dad said no video games.” Sejin replies, putting down the tray and making towards where Soobin is still trying to block the TV from view. That doesn't cut it, and when he turns the TV off, he's met with loud groans all around.

“No TV, no switch, what do we DO?” Taehyun asks, exasperated.

“We’re so bored!” Beomgyu and Yeonjun reply in chorus. Sejin can practically feel the pent-up energy in the room. Yoongi wasn't kidding. He knows he has to act fast, before the situation escalates into a full-blown tantrum. And tears aren't exactly good for the patches around their eyes, are they? 

“How about a story?” Sejin says. “I happen to have chanced upon a book that our dad, Soobin and Yeonjun’s grandpa read me and their dad when we were sick as kids”

He picks up a book from a tray and shows the boys the cover.

“P… Prince’s Bride?” Huening Kai makes out. Their youngest had just started learning how to read, and Beomgyu gives him a wet kiss on the cheek for getting it right.

“That’s correct, Ningning.” Sejin says. “Prince’s Bride.”

“Are there sports in it?” Beomgyu asks. He had just gotten into Taekwando like his father Jungkook.

“Are you kidding? Fencing. Fighting. Torture. Revenge. Giants. Monsters. Chases. Escapes. True love. Miracles.” Sejin replies, suddenly impassioned.

"How about food?" Yeonjun asks, already forgetting the TV as he spies on the tray of snacks on their side table. His brother Soobin is already ahead of him, a piece of bread in his mouth. 

"You really are your father's kids, aren't you." Sejin says. "There isn't much food, but trust me, it'll keep you on the edge of your beds."

"It doesn't sound too bad. I'll try and stay awake.” Taehyun shrugs, glancing at the other boys. The rest nod their heads in agreement.

“Oh. Well, thank you very much. of confidence is overwhelming.” Sejin says, making himself comfortable on the floor next to where the boys are huddled in their sleeping bags. He opens the book.

"The Prince’s Bride, abridged version by William Goldman.” He starts. “Chapter One. Once upon a time.”

“Is this going to be like Shrek?” Beomgyu interrupts. "We don't like Shrek."

“Excuse you, Shrek is a classic” Taehyun sasses, and Sejin has to hide a smirk behind his hand at how much the little boy sounds like his father, Jimin.

“Well excuse you kids too but this is better than Shrek.” Huening Kai gasps in the background. “So if you would kindly let me continue.” The boys nod.

“Alright. Once upon a time there was a young lad named Yoongi.”

“Really? You’re using your dad's name?” Yeonjun asks.

“Well I can change it if you want.” Sejin says.

“Will our dads in it too?” Taehyun asks.

“Yes Taehyun all your dads will be in it. Now can I continue?" Another round of nods all around, and Sejin smiles at how adorable the boys look in their character pajamas. Seokjin and his friends really did love dressing up their kids in cute clothes. But he knows better than to fall for their charm, as he sees a small hand reaching up.

"Taehyun, Beomgyu can you please stop rubbing your eyes” Sejin says. A sheepish Beomgyu lowers his hand from his face, while a haughty Taehyun just gives him a one-eyed death glare.

"So can I start?" Another round of nods, as Sejin licks his finger and flips the page.

“Yoongi was raised on a small farm in Daegu. His favorite pastimes were riding his horse and tormenting the farm boy that his family had employed. His name was Seokjin, but he never called him that. Now, Isn't that a wonderful beginning?”

“Yeah. It's really good.” Soobin replies. Anything to do with his dad Seokjin was good.

“Nothing gave Yoongi as much pleasure as ordering Seokjin around.” Sejin continues…

\---

The light is warm as Yoongi is stands, holding the reins of his horse. His marble-like skin is a sharp contrast to his mare’s deep brown coat, his pale complexion a wonder despite the hours he spent in the sun. He was considered one of the most beautiful men in the land, though he himself did not see it as thus.

He is but a simple man, born to a family with some land, his village on the outskirts of the small kingdom of Daegu, known for their textiles and fine cloths. He had lived there all the two decades of his life, and could not want for more. 

He finds himself by their barn, surveying the wooden structure, smiling to himself as he dismounts. It had been a good ride around the meadows, the soft earth and steady gate of his mare relaxing after a hard day's labor. He takes a breath, smelling the strong scent of manure and hay, and screams - “Farmboy, take my horse!”

Yoongi smirking as a tall man pops his head from out form one of the empty stables. The farm boy’s shirt is wet with sweat, showing how hard he has worked to take care of their animals. Yoongi can’t help but notice how the fabric stretches to cover the expanse of the man's torso, the plain white shirt and wide collar accentuating the broadness of his shoulder and well-defined chest.

His bottom lip finds itself between his teeth. 

Seokjin is slightly older than Yoongi but Yoongi never called him hyung. Farm boy, only farm boy. And despite Seokjin’s often disheveled look, he is as handsome as Yoongi is beautiful. That was known throughout his small village as well, despite what Yoongi considers as Seokjin's less-than-appealing personality. Seokjin has been like that since they were children. Always cheerful and lighthearted, joking constantly at all things small and large. And Yoongi had been there growing up with him, had been pushed to laugh with him, for Seokjin knew how to entertain, to make him happy - from the songs they would sing as children to the word games they played to keep them entertained as they did their more mundane chores. Seokjin's own demeanor was a direct contrast to Yoongi's gruff one, a demeanor Yoongi had adopted as though trying to make up for how soft he looked.

The only time Yoongi realized there was more to Seokjin than banter and laughter was when Seokjin's parents had succumbed to the plague. Seokjin had kept his face calm, had donned the black mourning robe of their village and had performed the grieving ritual like a good son, despite his young age. It was Yoongi who had seen him crying by the well after the ceremony, absolutely distraught, with heart-wrenching sobs being torn from his chest. If Seokjin saw Yoongi looking, he did not mention it. He had returned to his light-hearted demeanor the next day. 

Yoongi's family took him on as their farm boy. Now that they were constantly in close quarters, Yoongi was made very aware of the changes in their bodies. In their childhood, Seokjin was there as a hyung figure, a brother to Yoongi. However puberty other plans. Seokjin had grown up and up, taller than Yoongi though not by much, yet he constantly outgrew the tunics that the family had provided him, having to settle for ill-fitting cotton shirts that billowed around him, just so they would fit his massive shoulders. Yoongi on the other hand, had grown lithe and lean, more delicate than masculine, though his face was still soft, and his eyes still sharp and cat-like. 

And there were looks too, lingering looks from Seokjin which Yoongi could not decipher. Yoongi did not know what to make of the change, had done his best to ignore what was happening, sticking to calling Seokjin farm boy, ordering him around and pushing him farther and farther away. 

"Here" Yoongi says throwing the reigns to the farm boy Seokjin. His large hands just barely catch the fine leather. “Brush Holly down. I want to see my baby’s coat shining by morning.” He says coolly.

“Sure Yoongi, I’ll get to the MANE event.” Seokjin says, laughing in that irritating way of his.

Because for Yoongi, Seokjin’s puns and squeaky laughter were a sharp contrast to any charm his looks may have. Yoongi stomps away, annoyed.

“As you wish.” Seokjin shouts gleefully, always one to try and rile up the smaller man. Yet Yoongi feels Seokjin's gaze as Yoongi walks away. Seokjin is always looking.

Yoongi would call Seokjin and ask him to milk the cows. Seokjin would reply with a wink and a pun - “What’s a cow’s favorite type of performance?” He asks. Yoongi, baffled as always, would reply with silence. “A moo-sical!” Seokjin would say, his shoulders heaving up and down with his squeaky laugh, the sound a contrast to his large form.

The two often play their game of push and pull. Seokjin would be outside in the afternoon sun, his large form heaving up and down as he chops wood. Yoongi, in his riding shirt made of soft cotton and lace, would walk up to him in that haughty gait he had only for Seokjin and drop a bucket near his form.

“Farm boy. Fill these with water” Yoongi says, ordering the man. And despite the chore being Yoongi’s task, Seokjin would reply with a smile and a pun.

“But this bucket PAILs in comparison to you.” He would say, causing Yoongi to huff and turns away, huffing and puffing, lest Seokjin sees the blush forming on his cheeks, visible on his alabaster skin.

Despite the teasing, Seokjin would always comply, calling out his signature phrase, “As you wish,” watching Yoongi’s form as he walks away.

Yoongi would keep ordering Seokjin around, telling him to clean the stables, brush his mare, repair his saddle, all the work that he was tasked to do. But Seokjin would only reply with a smirk, a pun, and those three words - “as you wish.” The puns would drive him mad, but the last phrase would often make him think.

And one day, as Yoongi turned twenty, he realized that when Seokjin was saying, "As you wish," what he meant was, "I love you."

\---

“We already know that our dads love each other.” Soobin says, breaking Sejin’s narration.

“Too much.” Yeonjun shudders.

“When does the torture start?” Taehyun asks.

“Well if you let me get on, I can tell you that this is only the beginning.” Sejin replies. “Now keep quiet and let me read.”

\---

And even more amazing was the day Yoongi realized he truly loved him back.

“Farm boy, fetch me that pitcher.” Yoongi says, pointing to the pitcher right next to him.

“Why would I pitch this if I could catch you.” Seokjin says, giving Yoongi a wink and smiling his sly smile. For once Yoongi could not hide his blush. He turns but Seokjin is right next to him, standing quite close as he leans closer to Yoongi to reach for the container.

“As you wish.” Seokjin replies in his ear, making the air still around him. Yoongi shudders. He turns to look at Seokjin. 

Yoongi thinks back to the events of the day, a letter handed by the Prince's messenger to their village leaders. Their town, it said in cursive gold, would be razed to the ground to make room for a trading post. To avoid this, the town was to present something of equal value to the almost King (but better known as prince), Bang.

The letter had, in that same breath, mentioned the stunning beauty of a simple textile merchant's son, whose skin shown like moonlight and whose hair was the color of the stars. That this man who had recently come of age should be invited to Seoul. And perhaps his beauty could win over the hearts of those in Seoul, enough that he could be seen as a proper partner to the king-to-be. 

It was a proposition. Yoongi of Daegu was called to be the Prince's Bride.

There were looks of pity from their neighbors, his mother grabbing him and sobbing into his hair, his own father's rage barely contained once the messenger left. A cold wave hit Yoongi. He had never thought of romance, instead focusing on his lute-playing, his mare, his family's trade. He had never thought of anyone in that way, not in the ways of love that he had often read in the fairy tales of old. For what would come of Seokjin, if Yoongi were to marry?

Seokjin.

Yoongi’s breath stills.

Their eyes meet, Seokjin's hand on the pitcher and Yoongi's fingers suddenly reaching out to Seokjin's own. And for a brief moment, he thinks he could kiss the broad-shouldered fool...

But the moment is gone once the container is in Seokjin’s hand, the older man making to move outside. Fingers suddenly grasp Seokjin's wrist, and when Seokjin looks down, Yoongi's knuckles are white with how hard he's grasping Seokjin. Yoongi can feel the older man’s pulse under his thumb.

He rubs Seokjin’s wrist and looks up from under his bangs, his blonde hair framing his face, giving him a halo. Seokjin is the first to react, pulling away from Yoongi and stomping towards the well outside. Yoongi runs after him.

“Farm boy.” Yoongi calls out, the sunset framing Seokjin’s face. “What’s wrong?” He tries to keep his voice calm as the red glow of the setting sun seems to make Seokjin shine.

“I have my limits, Yoongi.” Seokjin replies coolly, back turned as he draws water from the well. “Your teasing should only go so far.”

Yoongi thinks back to the letter, the demands outlined in white and gold. The seal looks two doors opening outwards. The seal is the color of blood. 

“What if I’m not teasing...” Yoongi replies, stepping closer to Seokjin. “Hyung.” He whispers causing Seokjin to turn. Their eyes meet once more. The pitcher falls as Yoongi grabs Seokjin’s collar and brings their lips together, inhibitions pushed aside as the two are locked in a passionate kiss that seems to still the air around them.

"Yoongi…” Seokjin mutters into his lips. “Why?”

“Hyung” Yoongi says, catching his breath as he breaks away. He looks into the man’s auburn eyes, his own full of hope and sincerity. “Hyung, the Prince's messenger came today.”

“What does he want?” Seokjin asks, looking at Yoonig's lips. He leaves a small peck on his lips, a small peck that soon turns heated. "Yoongi." He states again, now more a moan as his arms draw the younger one closer and closer until their chests are flushed together, and Seokjin leans closer for another kiss.

He finds Yoongi's fingertips on his lips and one look at Yoongi's worried face stops his advances.

“Seokjin, wait." Seokjin can barely hear Yoongi over how hard his heart is beating, his mind still reeling from the kiss, seeing how Yoongi's lips are parted and inviting. How Seokjin wants to kiss Yoongi stupid.

It pains Yoongi to create the distance it had taken years to create, and only moments to overcome. "Hyung." Yoongi says feebly at Seokjin's ministrations. "Hyung, they want to take the village.” Yoongi looks up at him worriedly.

“What do you mean?” Seokjin asks. 

“His highness' messenger came. "We must pay tithe or they'll burn us to the ground.”

“The Prince is a dimwitted fool who knows nothing.” Seokjin growls against young’s nape, grazing his teeth against the younger man’s neck. Yoongi whimpers and exposes his neck further. This was not how he was expecting things to go.

“Seokjin, the Prince said if the village cannot pay our tithe, then he desires something only we have.”

“And what is that?” Seokjin says, slowly working at the ties around young’s shirt, revealing more of his collarbones, nipping the exposed flesh until little marks are left. 

“He wants me.” Yoongi says, stopping the older man’s ministrations. 

“Well he cannot have you.” Seokjin growls. “Not if I take you first.” He makes to embrace Yoongi, his hands roam, eventually reaching Yoongi’s plush bottom giving them a sharp squeeze.

“But we don’t have enough to pay his fee?” Yoongi says, almost breathless.

"This new Prince is a brute who has been unfair with his decrees." Seokjin spits, anger lacing his words. "But if it's riches he wants, then I shall set to find them, enough to save our home. And you” Seokjin states tersely, continuing his caresses, grabbing at Yoongi’s ample bottom and hoisting him onto the well’s edge.

“You are a fool.” Yoongi replies.

“A handsome, selfless boy in love.” Seokjin replies with a wink. “After all, I’ve been in love with you since we were children, and I won’t let you go so easily.”

“But you’ll need to leave.” Yoongi says, with a pout. Seokjin coos cupping his face sweetly.

"But I will come back." Seokjin replies. “All I ask is that you wait for me.”

“Then go, but give me tonight.” Yoongi’s says sheepishly. "It’s taken me so long to realize that I love you. Please don’t go without saying goodbye.”

Seokjin’s hands play at the edge of Yoongi’s shirt, making to remove them completely.

“Wait not here. Not now.” Yoongi replies, looking down, his blushing face and disheveled shirt making him look like pure sin. “Tonight, please take me.”

Seokjin looks him dead in the eye. “As you wish.” Seokjin says, giving Yoongi another kiss. It is sweeter this time, and full of promise.

\---

“Wait, that wasn’t in the original story.” Sejin thinks as he checks the book once more. He pauses and skims the rest of the chapter, feeling his face grow warmer when he reads–

\---

Warm hands on warm bodies. The air is thick with promises made and promises yet to be spoken. Seokjin is setting out at first light. But tonight, the farm boy is Yoongi’s.

Seokin uses his large body to cage Yoongi against his room’s door, mouthing at his new-found favorite place - the juncture between Yoongi’s neck and shoulder. It’s where the boy’s sweet smell is the strongest, where he can taste him the most. The smell that is uniquely Young fills his senses, awakening a hunger that was always present, but had always tried to keep at bay.

“Seokjin” Yoongi squeaks as Seokjin attacks Yoongi’s collarbones, the lace keeping his collar closed roughly ripped open. 

“I can’t believe you stole the oil from the kitchen!” Yoongi pants into Seokjin’s neck as Seokjin dangles the bottle of olive oil in front of him. 

“Only the best for my dumpling.” Seokjin says, nibbling at Yoongi’s earlobe, teeth pulling at the silver hoop there, groping at Yoongi’s ample buttocks, moving toward Yoongi and pressing his lithe frame against the door as he chucks the sealed bottle onto the bed.

“Don’t call me that! That’s what my mom calls me.” Yoongi says, batting Seokjin away playfully, face already red.

“But she doesn’t call you that anymore, not since we were children.” Seokjin says. “And that means only I get to call you that.” A wink, and Yoongi is caged in by Seokjin's large form. “Do you like that, baby?”

Yoongi blushes at the nickname.

“Oh, you like that?" Yoongi nods shyly.

“Then we use the oil, baby. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Seokjin says, his own shirt is already unlaced and roughly flung to the other side of the room. They have to be quiet, though they are in Seokjin's space, a little bungalow by the stables set up for him by Yoongi's family. It's the first time Yoongi finds himself there, having stayed away from Seokjin when he noticed the boy's shirts (and pants) filling out. He'd love to appreciate it more but there are other, more pressing matters at hand. Or more specifically, in Seokjin's hand. 

“Why would I get hurt?” Yoongi’s eyes grow large, but the hands on his ass are now inside his pants, cool fingertips inching closer and closer towards his rim.

“Cute.” Seokijn says, pulling Yoongi closer to himself and Yoongi can feel the older man’s hardened length against his leg.

“Have you done this before?” Seokjin asks.

“No, have you?” Yoongi replies, his words suddenly harsh. He knew how all the lads and lasses swooned over Seokjin. He was not blind.

“Well, there was that one lad…” Seokjin says, but Yoongi retaliates by reaching down to cup the growing tent in Seokjin’s own trousers. Seokjin gasps, the sudden motion causing him to jerk against Yoongi, hips grinding down, sending a pleasant rush down his own member.

This is all the prompting Yoongi needs as he drops to his knees as he pulls out Seokjin's length, the man's trousers dropping to the ground. Yoongi's always wanted to know what dick tastes like, only to realize that it was Seokjin’s dick he was yearning for, all those nights stuffing his ass with his fingers and his mouth with his other hand, as he trained himself to come untouched.

“You ok there?” Seokjin says. Yoongi doesn’t reply. Instead, he looks up at Seokjin, making his eyes wide in a way that he knows looks cute.

“I want to get stuffed,” Yoongi says.

"Fuck." Seokjin says. In fact, he wants to say more, but Yoongi takes that moment to shove the length in his mouth, feeling the half-chub growing and growing the more he mouths at the member, using it to tickle at the back of his throat. The unique taste of Seokjin is on his tongue as his mouth explores each veiny bump and curve. He feels a warm trickle down his throat, generous amounts of Seokjin’s pre-cum coating his tongue, as he drags the muscle over Seokjin’s tip. 

“Like that, hyung?” Yoongi asks looking up between licks and sucks. God Seokjin tastes heavenly.

“Call me that again.” Seokjin says.

“Hyung.” Yoongi replies, using this moment to fully engulfed Seokjin’s now hard length into his mouth, the stretch around his lips uncomfortable, but the feeling of cock in his mouth sating his desires for the moment. He takes Seokjin in until the tip of his dick drags against the back of his throat, making his dick jump at when he feels himself choke.

Suddenly Yoongi feels long fingers gently tug at his hair, pulling him back. “Dumpling, stop. I’m about to come.” Seokjin says. The roots of Yoongi’s hair smarting with the pull, Yoongi’s dick painfully hard and twitching further in response as Yoongi is pulled off Seokjin and hoisted up. “To the bed.” Seokjin says, as he steps out of his trousers and carries Yoongi bridal style. Before Yoongi can protest, he finds himself dropped on soft cushions. He finds his shirt is suddenly lifted up and over his head, trousers pulled up and off to his feet as his body exposed to the room’s warm air. His nakedness causes Yoongi to flush a pretty pink, his own nipples hardening at the sudden rush of blood that thrums throughout his body. 

Seokjin positions himself between Yoongi’s legs, grabbing behind his knees and lifting Yoongi, up and open, staring at Yoongi’s exposed hole. It’s too much, the night air ticking his him, Seokjin’s lustful gaze. Yoongi’s unsure what to make of this attention, burning up at the thought. But this causes his hole to twitch. A breathy moan comes from Yoongi before he can think to stop it.

“Where’s my feisty dongsaeng.” Seokjin says, sealing Yoongi’s mouth with an innocent kiss that soon turns lewd, as his tongue pushes in and around, the wet muscle pushing and prodding and exploring his mouth in a way that makes Yoongi grow mad.

"You smell so sweet.” Seokjin says into Yoongi's neck, nipping away at the pale, pink flesh. It was his goal to make sure Yoongi’s body was littered with marks. Seokjin didn’t know when he'd be back, but he needed to stake his claim on the boy. Yoongi was his, only his.

“Hyung,” Yoongi said, as he finds Seokjin’s hands under his knees, dragging his legs up and exposing his lower half even further. His lower half is off the bed, his abdominal muscles screaming with the stretch.

“Hyung!” Yoongi screams, his hole suddenly warm and wet as Seokjin’s dives in, tongue first.

“Taste even better." Seokjin murmurs against Yoongi's rim, an oil-coated finger teasing his rim as his tongue forces its way in. Yoongi’s legs are now thrown over Seokjin’s massive shoulders, and more than half of him is off the bed. The first ring of muscle gives and Yoongi's legs fight the strain. But Seokjin is stronger, limbs tense as they continue to hold Yoongi captive despite the smaller boy’s thrashing. Yoongi is immobile. All he can do is take, and take. 

"Tastes like Aglio Olio" Seokjin winks as he sucks at Yoongi’s rim, shoving his tongue in and out, lewd sucking sounds now filling the air of the small hut.

“You’re literally the worst.” Yoongi pants, but he can’t find it in himself to stop the man, Seokjin’s tongue was as fierce as wicked as his puns.

\---

“What happened uncle Sejin?” Huening Kai asks, trying to look over his shoulder. “What’s… a rim?” He asks, his large eyes looking up at his uncle.

“Erm…” Sejin says.

But thankfully he’s interrupted by their oldest.

“It’s for cars, right uncle Sejin?" Yeonjun looks up at his uncle for affirmation.

Cars. Right.

“Yes.” Sejin says, pulling at his collar. “Give me a second to skim this, ok boys I don’t think this is the version your Grandma read to us as kids.”

\---

“Yoongi feels his hole breached by a finger, working him open at a pace that is almost polite at how slow Seokjin takes. The pace is slow. Oh so slow.

“I'm not made of porcelain.” Yoongi huffs at him, already wet and fucked out by Seokjin’s tongue.

"Sure looks it though." Seokjin says. Another suck, but Yoongi's done playing.

“I can take more.” Yoongi pouts.

Another finger, another lick. This time, Seokjin is playing with Yoongi's dick as well, using the copious amounts of pre-cum to make the slide easier.

“You're doing so well dumpling. “Seokjin says as he curves his finger oh-so slightly, feeling that spongy muscle that makes Yoongi's back curve and Yoongi sputter out a moan. “Baby stop Holly will hear.” Seokjin teases between licks and thrusts.

“Seokjin!" Yoongi says. other hand from Yoongi’s dick to his mouth, and Yoongi sucks, his tongue working around the long digits. He didn't realize he had an oral fixation until Seokjin.

Seokjin had moved to the side, taking Yoongi’s cock into his mouth, sucking languidly, already three fingers deep scissoring the boy lazily, three fingers in Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi keens, the stimulation too much.

His orgasm hits like never before, when Seokjin’s fingers hit the back of his throat, the man’s warm mouth on his dick. Moving is a mistake in his position as his arching body drives Seokjin’s fingers in further.

“Ugh!” He moans around Seokjin’s fingers, as the boy finger-fucks him to completion, and lets his body slowly down on the bed. 

“Good baby?” Seokjin says, pulling up and off completely. He gives Yoongi a kiss, as Yoongi tastes himself on the older man.

“Please.” Yoongi says, half-dazed. “I need to feel your cum.”

“I can get off on my own if you’re tired, dumpling.” Seokjin replies.

“But I need to feel you.” Yoongi says. “My body needs to remember.” Seokjin’s breath hitches at this confession.

“As you wish, Seokjin replies. He positions himself at Yoongi’s entrance, placing Yoongi’s legs on his shoulders once more. “Tell me if it’s too much, ok dumpling?”

“Ok Hyung.” Yoongi whispers. Seokjin inches into Yoongi slowly, looking at the younger man's face for any signs of pain. Yoongi is biting his lip, his eyes half open and his mouth agape. He’s pretty open from the prepping, relaxed from his blowjob, but no matter how he looks at it, the stretch is bordering on painful. Yoongi has never felt this full. No matter how many nights he had stuck his fingers into him, whispering his farm boy's name, nothing could compare to the rod penetrating him to his core. He already feels full, almost uncomfortably so.

A hand is on his nipple and another is on his cock stimulating him. Yoongi’s body gives an involuntary jump, impaling himself on Seokjin and finally sheathing the man’s large member to the hilt causing him to spit out obscenities.

“Baby are you ok?” Seokjin asks worriedly, leaning down to press a sweet kiss on Yoongi's lips.

“So full.”Yoongi slurs, already fucked out. And that was just from penetration. What more when Seokjin moves. But soon his body adjusts, he wiggles his hips as a signal for the older man to move.

And move Seokjin does, using the same calculated thrusts like a wolf going in for the kill.

“Think you can go twice?” Seokjin asks. Another thrust and Yoongi is keening.

“Yes, yes oh god, yes.” Yoongi says, his voice high and embarrassingly needy.

It takes another thrust and Yoongi’s back is arching off the bed, his cum spurting out and making a mess on his chest.

“Beautiful,” Seokjin says as he uses a finger to wipe off a drop that had fallen onto Yoongi's nipple. The stimulation on his sensitive bud makes Yoongi's dick give a half-hearted throb.

Seokjin makes to pull out but Yoongi uses what little strength he had left to wrap his legs around Seokjin, locking him in place.

“K- Keep going,” Yoongi says.

“You sure dumpling?” Seokjn says, a worried look on his face.

“You’re leaving tomorrow and I want to feel every part of you.” Yoongi replies. “Mark me.”

Seokjin thrusts, more erratically this time, the fucked-out look on Yoongi’s face driving him closer and closer to the edge. He hoists Yoongi up and they're chest to chest, Seokjin using his farm boy strength to thrust up to Yoongi's warm heat and push the smaller mans hips down simultaneously. The sounds that Yoongi makes are heavenly, a sound Seokjin commits to memory as something to keep him warm on the long nights he'll spend alone. He's never wanted any other man, and the feeling of Yoongi clenching around him, the pants and groans of the younger man solidifies his resolve that no other man would compare to the love of his life.

“I love you, hyung.”

This confession pushes Seokjin to the edge, as he cums, deep inside of the smaller man.

\---

“And Seokjin leaves the next day.” Sejin says after a suspiciously long pause.

“That’s it?” Soobin asks. “Why did it take you so long to read that part?”

“Because.” Sejin says, closing the book and glancing at the cover. Prince’s Bride, An Erotic Telling of the Classic Tale.

Well, that explains it.

“Uncle Sejinnie Huening Kai is taking off his patch!” Taehyun says, giving the youngest boy a dirty look.

“Huening Kai, stop!” Sejin says. “Or else I won’t continue.”

“But when will we get to the killing.” Huening Kai asks, hand dropping from the patch on his eye.

“Well,” Sejin says, “if you let me continue, we’ll get there.” He takes a deep breath before going back to the book in his hand, but not before barking a - “Beomgyu please stop rubbing your eye on Taehyun!” - to the sheepish boys on the bed.


	2. The Royal Engagement

The news comes one crisp autumn day. The blossoms of the fire trees that Yoongi had so loved as a child one were littering the fields with red. Yoongi looks out, remembering how he often played amongst the petals with Seokjin, before the man had grown tall and broad, before Yoongi’s face had grown softer, his body lithe yet muscled and his long fingers calloused by playing his lute or weaving their wares. His life was simple yet he was happy. He loved his little quiet town, the villagers, his family.

And he loved the dumb broad-shouldered man and his jokes too, jokes he ignored and tried his best not to laugh at. From then on he called Seokjin farm boy, after all, his family had adopted him as their own after Seokjin’s family had passed on.

The fields where Yoongi walked were almost completely red, but Yoongi did not care. Seokjin, the love of his life, is dead. The boat he had set foot on captured at the hands of the Dread Pirate Jackson, and it was known that the Dread Pirate took no prisoners. The news had reached his home that morning Yoongi feels his heart bleeding out with each red petal that falls.

All the wasted years, all the time spent ignoring the love of his life. Yoongi was such a fool. And now his beloved had fallen to the hands of a scoundrel. Who knew Seokjin would befall such a fate.

It wasn’t supposed to end that way. None of the stories he read ended that way. Everyone got their true love, their kiss that broke them free from their spell. But Yoongi got his happy ending too soon.

Yoongi had waited, had stalled, he was successful for a year, hoping against hope that Seokjin had somehow survived, would come back one day with his rucksack in one hand and perhaps a flower in the other, saying everything was an elaborate joke. But after waiting with no word from Seokjin, Yoongi had no choice. Bang had paid a visit to Daegu. 

“It’s either I take you to be my bride, or I set fire to this town.” Prince Bang says, upon meeting Yoongi and his village’s elders. It’s been a year, one year of waiting and Seokjin still hasn’t come.

“Yoongi…” The Seongwoong, the elder closest to Yoongi’s family says in a whispered tone. Yoongi knows that tone, knows that the village had their heart set on Seokjin coming back with the riches that would save them. But no one will save them, not unless Yoongi takes action.

“I’m going to Seoul.” He tells Bang. A pain erupts in Yoongi's chest when the breath leaves his lips and forms those words.

“It’s fine,” the old man laughs heartily, unaware of the pain he is causing the young man. “You’ll make a fine bride for this old fool. I will treat you well. And you’ll never find wanting.”

Bang walks towards Yoongi, crossing their small village hall. He stands in front of the smaller boy, his protruding stomach and crafty eyes travelling over Yoongi as though mapping each inch of his body. Yoongi feels the pain in his chest travel to his stomach, as hides the urge to vomit.

It's all he can do to maintain his cool when Bang leans in for a kiss. He dodges without thinking, hand over his mouth and doubled over. Thankfully Seongwoon steps in, patting Yoongi on the back.

"Ah it seems our Yoongi is feeling under the weather." He says, frowning at Bang.

"No, I'm alright." Yoongi says, hiding his frown with his hand. “Just overwhelmed." When Bang steps closer in an attempt to embrace Yoongi, he holds a hand up. “You can’t expect me to hug before we’re married.”

“Right.” Bang huffs, letting his arms, which were reaching for Yoongi, fall to his side. "A blushing virgin."

If only Bang knew.

“Then tomorrow you shall set sail to Seoul. Worry not, you will be with my most trusted men, and they will let no harm become of you.”

\---

And so Yoongi finds himself on a smaller ship manned by three of Bang’s underlings - Namjoon, the captain, Hoseok, his second-in-command, and the cabin boy, Jungkook, a fresh-faced lad who he learns has the strength of three oxen, but the innocence of a child.

The ride to Seoul is a long boat ride away, but the journey is slightly faster given their much smaller vessel. The goodbye to his family was painful, their promise to see him at the capital once the merchant ship came in next week. Though their cries were of despair, not joy, as though they themselves were setting light to Yoongi's funeral pyre.

At first, the swift journey had made Yoongi nauseous. That, mixed with his apprehension at his new life with Prince Bang, was causing him night pains and morning sickness. It was his first time away from his little village in the land of Daegu. How he would miss how the neighborhood children played, his horse Holly, his parents, which had understood the sacrifice he made. His mother had looked at her son in sadness, upon reading the news from the messenger, for they had treated Seokjin as their own, and saw how Seokjin had grown to love and care for their son. And if they cried for Seokjin, they did not show it, for his sake. After all, he had cried enough for the man.

Yoongi looks up in the distance, the wide expanse of the sea calming his heart, as he got used to life on the quiet wooden ship. The rocking of the boat calming, gentle today, as though a cradle for his broken heart.

He needed to find the truth about Seokjin. Was the man really dead? The man couldn’t have died. Yoongi knew in his heart that there was more to his disappearance.

“Watchu thinking?” A finger pokes at his cheek, distracting Yoongi from his thoughts. 

“Aish. Stop it, brat.” Yoongi replies, swatting the younger man’s hand away. He looks up to the brown-eyed man, really a boy on the cusp of manhood though his muscled body says otherwise. Only a few years younger than he, life on the ship was mapped on the younger boy's body, from his tan skin and freckles, to the scar on his cheek that was visible only when he smiled. The boy tried to hide his youth by wearing all black. It was a contrast to Yoongi's own crisp white shirt whose sleeves reached his wrists, the lace at the collar and sleeves a special request from the Prince, for he liked them pretty, dainty. 

“You’re always looking out at the sea.” Jungkook says. “You won’t talk to us.”

“Why should we talk?“ Yoongi says glumly.

“Well, it would be nice to get to know each other,” Namjoon says as he saunters over. The man, Yoongi had learned, was a native of Ilsan. He had removed his stuffy blue coat with golden buttons, and was now wearing a cream shirt under, highlighting his own sun-kissed skin and strong torso. 

“We’ll be here for two more days,” His taller frame was a familiar sight, though the shoulders are lacking. The thought makes Yoongi’s heart clench just a bit.

“I’d rather not collaborate with my captors.” Yoongi replies curtly, resuming his new favorite past-time, looking into the ocean.

“Aye those are some odd words for the brave souls who are bringing you to your groom.” Hoseok says. He’s there right in time to catch Yoongi, who wobbles as the boat lurches a bit. Hoseok, whose bright hair and bright personality mirrored by his bright yellow coat, silk which Yoongi knows is from his own home town, though the black patterns on its back look unfamiliar.

“Watch it Kook!” Namjoon cries out at the youngest boy, who had taken over his position at the ship’s wheel.

“Sorry!” A muffled voice cries back.

“And what do you think of the prince?” Hoseok asks, looking at Yoongi, curiously.” His heart-shaped smile and long face calming, though his eyes are deceiving. Yoongi can sense the pain he is hiding. Yoongi shakes the thoughts from his head. These were his captors, the servants of the man who threatened his village. There was no time for familiarity.

“He is a brute.” Yoongi replies with venom. “If it wasn’t for his threatening our village, I would have been left waiting for the love of my life to come back.”

“So you did have a love?” Namjoon asks, his piercing eyes looking curiously at Yoongi, as he pushes a sliver of silver hair from his eyes.

“And what’s it to you?” Yoongi scoffs tugging to fix his sleeves which were being whipped to and fro by the wind.. “He went off to find riches to pay off Bang, but he never came back. He was taken by the Dread Pirate Jackson.”

“But don’t you think he left you for someone else?” Jungkook the bunny boy screams from where he’s steering.

“Hey watch it kid, I may look soft but I’m older!” Yoongi screams back.

Had the broad-shouldered man left him for another? No Seokjin wouldn’t do that. The dork was too sweet, loud and rambunctious to all, yet soft-spoken when Yoongi was in his arms. Yoongi still dreams about the night Seokjin has left him, giving him a soft kiss and calling him his, before he left.

“Looks like Kook touched a sore note.” Namjoon replies, noticing the shift in Yoongi’s souring mood.

“Our maknae didn’t mean anything by it. He’s just curious since he has yet to find true love.” Namjoon gives him a gentle smile, dimples exuding a quiet charm.

“Did you not wait for him?” Hoseok asks. “True love waits.”

“I may be marrying Bang but he’ll never have my heart.” Yoongi replies with conviction.

“Such a romantic.” Hoeseok says. “Just like someone I know.” but Yoongi is aware that the second-in-command is only half-listening. The look he gives Namjoon does not escape Yoongi’s notice.

But Yoongi did wait. Had wanted to shout that he was still waiting, and would find Seokjin. but that admission would hinder his plans.

Two more days until Seoul and loathe as Yoongi is to admit, he’s grown fond of the queer bunch he’s been stuck with. They’re tireless their journey, one man always at the wheel while the others get to adjusting the sails or keeping a lookout. Yoongi has not been found wanting entertainment, hearing Namjoon’s tales and musings, or watching the dance-like movements of Hoseok as he practices his swordplay. He has grown especially fond of the youngest, a boy gentle in his actions despite his larger built.

They’re an odd bunch, Yoongi thinks to himself, the calm sea breeze is doing wonders for his nerves. Their heart is in the right place, and perhaps they could be fast friends in another lifetime. Though only thoughts of Seokjin occupy Yoongi's mind, as he finalizes his plans for escape.

“Captain, there seems to be dark clouds ahead!” Hoseok calls out loudly from his position at the hull. Namjoon’s ears perk up, looking up from where he is steering. 

“The dark clouds are coming closer, and it looks like it’ll be here by tomorrow morning.” Hoseok says. It was as though the weather had mirrored Yoongi’s feelings, what with the oncoming storm.

“Then we need to seek cover on the coast!” Namjoon says. “Our boat is too small to weather that large a storm.”

The boat will be seeking cover? Landing on the coast? Was this Yoongi’s chance to escape? Maybe the universe was conspiring with him. This strengthens Yoongi’s resolve. If he leaves, he must leave that night, once they land.

He thinks of the men he’s with, thinks of leaving them to Prince Bang’s wrath. He shrugs those doubts off. Yoongie knows they’ll be able to handle themselves.

Yoongi looks back at the clouds, noticing their odd shape. The lad has little knowledge of the world outside of his little town, aside from what he read in his storybooks. But he knew that storm clouds shouldn’t be that square, nor have specks of solid white in the middle.

He asks Hoseok for his spyglass to check.

“Those aren’t storm clouds coming at us. clouds.” Yoongi exclaims, eye tracking the swift movement of black along the clear azure sky. “It’s a black sail.” He peers through the glass once more. “One with a black sail with a skull on it!”

“A black sail!” Hoseok says, grabbing the spyglass from Yoongi and checking once more. “Aye, he’s right captain! It’s the Dread Pirate Jackson’s ship!”

“Inconceivable!” Namjoon exclaims. “We must be swift in our journey to land!” The captain running to take over where Jungkook is steering. “Jungkook, get to the sails. We must be swift in our journey to the shore!”

The Dread Pirate Jackson? Was this Yoongi’s chance to find out the truth? He needed to get on that ship, and fast. But the shore is coming, a dark coast slowly coming closer.

“We’ll be there soon. Get ready!” Namjoon tells them. “But first, Jungkook, Hoseok, I need to see you in the captain’s quarters. There’s something we need to talk about.”

Yoongi takes this as his chance. As soon as the ship docks and the anchor is thrown overboard, the three scamper below deck. He gathers his things, goes to the galley to steal meager provisions, to make his way up and out of their ship. He treads lightly, lest the three hear his footsteps as he makes his way past the captain’s quarters. Yet he hears something that makes him stop, bag on his shoulder and cloak in his hand.

“Namjoon you know better than anyone that we cannot go against the order of the king.” He hears a voice, perhaps Hoseok, say.

Yoongi is peaking through the crack in the door, his heart pounding. What are they talking about? The usually chipper young man has his mouth in a downward triangle, uncharacteristic for such a bright boy. Even the bunny boy’s eyes are fraught with worry.

Namjoon, ever the calm leader looks at the two. “We can always just let them take him away.” He replies in all seriousness.

“We need to help him!” Jungkook exclaims, his voice high with excitement. “We need to help him find his one true love!”

_ They’re talking about me _ , Yoongi realizes, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Besides,” Namjoon says, “I’ve always found the Prince’s orders dubious. He asks us to take him to the capital, but he tells us to pass by a longer route that he knows the Dread Pirate Jackson frequents? With only three men and a flag bearing the Royal Guard of Seoul’s insignia?”

“And being the good leader you are, you followed,” Hoseok replies, reaching out to Namjoon’s arm.

“I trusted.” Namjoon replies. “Like a fool.”

“You were just doing your job, hyung.” Jungkook says, large eyes still filled with admiration despite the captain's admission.

“The black sail is coming closer. If the Dread Pirate Jackson catches us, it’ll be the end for everyone.” Hoseok says, face grim. “He takes no prisoners.” It’s a gruesome reminder of what’s to come, if the black ship comes closer. Yoongi gulps, though he knows he must find a way on that ship.

“It’s decided then. We take Yoongi to our hideout first, then figure out what to do next after.” Jungkook and Hoseok nod in response.

“We need to go tell Yoongi.” Jungkook says in a small voice.

Yoongi hears footsteps come to the door, and he freezes, about to turn and run, but a strong wave causes Yoongi to stumble, straight into the opening door.

“Hyung?” He turns and is met with large doe eyes, a contrast to the strong hands grasping his shoulder and steadying him. He looks up, and is met the stunned expression of the captain and his second-in-command.

“How much of that did you hear?” Namjoon’s voice asks from the cabin, his expression flickering with the candle that lights the room. Yoongi stays silent in response.

“Hyung…” Jungkook says, his eyes looking at Yoongi, almost begging him to respond.

“Listen,” Namjoon responds. “We know you hate Bang. But truth be told, we less than fond of him as well. We all fell into his employment because of circumstances similar to yours. And I suspect that Bang sent us on this route so that the Dread Pirate Jackson could catch us and do away with us.”

He takes a breath. Yoongi looks on, expression stony. Namjoon continues.

“Given the political climate of Seoul, I expect Bang wanted to use your disappearance on the neighboring country of Jeju. I think he wants to use this as an excuse to invade the small and powerless country.”

“So we’ll help you escape,” Jungkook says, eyes shining with mischief.

\---

“Wow that guy’s a dick.” Soobin interrupts.

“Soobin, language!” Sejin says.

“Why we all have it. And I hear dads keep saying it at night.” Beomgyu replies, in all seriousness.

“Ok too much info kids.” Sejin says. “So don’t use that word or I’m telling your dads.” The boys nod in agreement. “Now can we get back to the story?” Sejin asks. Sejin thinks the kids' heads will fall off with how hard they're nodding. 

“Now that the three strange men…”

“Musketeers!” Taehyun interrupts.

“Ehem!” Sejin says, and Taehyun gives a sheepish smile in response.

“So the three… musketeer,” Sejin continues, “make to take Yoongi to their cliff hideout. But that’s IF they can escape the Dread Pirate Jackson first. So take their leave immediately. But before they can get to their hideaway, they need to scale the Cliffs of Insanity.


	3. The Challenge at the Cliffs of Insanity

It is night, the darkness making it hard to see; the moon hides behind the clouds. The wind whistles. The waves pound. Suddenly it's all gone ominous. The four men leave the ship with meager provisions, using a tiny lifeboat which Jungkook is rowing rapidly to shore. Hoseok is squinting into his spyglass in desperation to see whether the ship of the Dread Pirate has found them. At this moment, they are all holding their breaths. 

The stillness of the sea is eerie, small splashing sounds echoing, making the four very sure that they must have the luck of the gods on their side to escape unnoticed.

The moon slips through and Hoseok gasps. Something is there, in the distance. The ship, black with great billowing sails. It's a good distance behind them, but it's coming like hell, closing the gap.

In a wild race for the Cliffs and the ship with black sails is closing faster than ever, but not fast enough, the lead was too great to overcome, and Jungkook speeds up at an almost superhuman pace, his muscles bulging through his top and brow sheen with sweat.

The boat stops forward, all four men lurching with the momentum. They had hit land, and look forward, only to see…

“The Cliffs of Insanity.” Jungkook says. The jagged rocks rise straight up, sheer from the water, impossibly high.

“There’s no time to waste.” Namjoon says, stumbling off the boat as the three men follow.

Yoongi cranes his neck upward, catches a glimpse of the cliff’s edge, as they reach the stony formation.

“We’re safe for now.” Hoseok says. 

“Safe?” Yoongi practically screeches. “How are we safe? We’re faced with a wall and the Dread Pirate is coming at full speed. At this rate we should just face him. I have a few words for that bastard.” Yoongi spits out.

\---

“Uncle Sejin said bastard!” Taehyun

“But it was Yoongi who said it, like daddy Yoongi!” Soobin says and Yeonjun agrees.

“Do they fight?” Huening Kai asks.

“They should fight.” Beomgyu says nodding in agreement.

“Keep your shirt on kids, we’re getting there.” Sejin says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “No seriously Huening Kai, keep your shirt on.” And Beomgyu quickly pulls down Huening Kai’s shirt.

“So to recap, the band of merry men plus Yoongi need to get to their hideout” Sejin continues… “But first they must scale the Cliffs of Insanity to escape the Dread Pirate Roberts’ ship.

\---

“But you forget,” Namjoon says. “We have some tricks up our sleeves.”

“Here!” He hears Jungkook scream from behind a rock. The boy who had, only seconds before, recovered from his rower’s sprint, had scrambled behind a rock and procured a very thick rope, with a large basket attached to the end.

“And while the Dread Pirate sails to look for a harbor, we’ll have gone up and stowed you away in our hideout.” Hoseok smirks.

The basket is a tight squeeze, made only for the three men. They are out in the open, visible, with daylight streaming through the clouds. Yet it matters not. The basket speedily rises as all four men use the pulley to hoist themselves up.

Namjoon looks down, and his hands drop. The smaller ship has docked next to their rowboat, a figure in pink now at the base of the cliff. He's impossibly far behind, but his broad form would make one think he’s flying, hand over hand like lightning, using their basket’s rope to hoist himself up where the rock is too smooth to grip. He’s gaining at an impossibly quick pace.

“Inconceivable!” Namjoon shrieks hurriedly grabbing at the rope. The three were in a precarious position on the cliff and to face this man here would mean certain doom. The two sense their leader’s fear and double their efforts at pulling at their little contraption, causing them to go up and up. Yet the weight of four is still less than that of one, and the Man in Pink is making quick work of the distance the four had tried to put between them.

They finally reach the top of the cliff, all four giving one last heave-ho, dragging their bodies up and over the edge.

“We’ve made it!” Jungkook says, enthusiastic as though he didn’t just row a mile and scale an impossibly tall cliff.

Yoongi falls to the ground, wheezing with an effort to breathe. How that boy still had energy was beyond him.

Namjoon peers down, but is pulled back quickly by Hoseok. “Captain stay away from the edge.” He says with warning. “You know what happened last time.”

“Ah… yes.” Namjoon says, blushing.

From where he is on the ground, Yoongi crawls and peers over. The man is less than a hundred feet behind them and gaining.

“He’s scaling the cliff like it’s nothing.” Yoongi says in awe.

“Must be his wide shoulders.” Hoseok gives a low whistle, and Namjoon glowers at him.

“At this rate, I vote we meet the man. I need to learn the truth about Seokjin.” Yoongi says. He looks at the three, eyes wide and pleading. Jungkook looks at Hoseok, worry marking his brow.

“Or we can cut his rope.” Hoseok says quietly as he whips out his sword, filling the air with sharp zing! It’s a fine specimen with an odd hilt. Hoseok makes for the rope.

Namjoon places his hand on Hoseok’s, stilling his motion. “We swore to help Yoongi find the truth, and we swore we would be better men than Prince Bang.”

Hoseok stills, before putting down his blade.

“Then I will face him.” He says.

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asks, worry evident on his face.

“Namjoon, you know I’m the best swordsman out there.” He says, beaming. “Besides, I want to duel him left-handed. I want to savour this.”

“Alright,” Namjoon replies, softly.

“Just be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted” Yoongi says, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

“I know, a person in a mask killed my father.”

“Ah.” Yoongi replies, in understanding. He turns to follow Jungkook who was waving from some rocks a bit of the ways down. He looks back and sees Namjoon, as he lets go of Hoseok. The moment is much too intimate, reminding him of his own last moments with Seokjin. But Hoseok is confident. Yoongi knows he shouldn’t, but he trusts the man. And he makes his way to Jungkook.

\---

“Here’s your long-awaited sword fight, kids.” Sejin says, looking up at the five boys. The boys perk up. “The truth is, Hoseok had other motives for meeting the Man in Pink.” Sejin continues.

\---

“Hello there.” Hoseok hollers down to the Man in Pink cheerfully.

The Man in Pink glances up.

“Slow going?“ Hoseok asks, a bit bored now that Jungkook had taken Yoongi and Namjoon to watch the battle from behind a boulder. The man ignores Hoseok, but starts speeding his climb.

“Anyone else could have killed you before you reached the top. But we know that isn’t honorable.”

“That’s very comforting.” The Man in Pink says, finally responding.

“I promise I won’t kill you unless you reach the top!” Hoseok says, lips turning up in what looks like an adorable heart-shaped

“How can I trust you?” The man has climbed higher, but still has some ways to go.

“I’ll give you my word as a person from Gwangju.” Hoseok says.

“How should I know if that’s worth anything, I’ve never met anyone from there.” The man shouts up.

This ruffles Hoseok’s feathers. “Fine. I swear on the soul of my father.” He screams.

There’s silence but the man finally responds. “Fine! It’s set in stone then!”

Hoseok rolls his eyes at the joke. “Besides, I have some questions for you.”

“Look, I don't mean to be rude.” The Man in Pink huffs, “but this is not as easy as it looks. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me.”

“Sorry.” Hoseok says.

“Thank you.” The Man in Pink says, continuing his climb. He lifts his leg and gains a few more feet, but the midday heat is getting to him and the going is slow.

“I hate waiting. I do not suppose you could speed things up?” Hoseok asks. He looks down at the masked man. The man huffs once more in annoyance.

“Then pull me up!” The man shouts back.

“Hmm.” Hoseok thinks. He looks over to Namjoon and who is throwing him the don’t be dumb look. But he’s on a mission to help Yoongi find the truth, and they’re wasting daylight by waiting for the man.

“C’mon, don’t leave me hanging!” The man says, a petulant pout forming on his lips.

Hoseok, a softie at heart, ignores the glowering look Namjoon is throwing him and the Inconceivable! he can practically hear despite the distance. “Only if you fight me, fair and square.” Hoseok says, as he motions for the man to grab the rope. Once the man is secure, Hoseok starts to hoist the man up.

“Oh trust me, I’ll ROCK your world.” The Man in Pink says, letting out a laugh that soon turns into a wheeze, the sudden jerk at the rope making him lose his breath

With Hoseok pulling the man up, the Man in Pink quickly reaches the top.

The Man in Pink rises through the midday sun, slowly and steadily as the cliff top at last comes within reach. Hoseok watches as the Man in Pink crawls to safety, watches him get his bearings. His stature is intimidating, yes. He has broad shoulders that seem to block out the sun and the stare of his eyes behind his mask is piercing. His jet-black hair is a sharp contrast and a color that would look absurd on anyone else seems to suit the threatening man very well.

Suddenly, the man is wrought with coughing, ruining the image of the cool pirate, and Hoseok can’t help but rub his back in an attempt to help the pink-swathed man catch his breath.

“Thank you.” The Man in Pink says. “You almost made me fall for you.” He looks up at Hoseok and gives a cheeky wink. Hoseok feels his face heat up, and groans. Was this really the man they were running from?

“Enough babbling.” Hoseok says, quickly recovering from the blush that’s forming on his face. “I was promised a fight.” He procures a spare blade from the provisions Namjoon had left them, while holding out his own.

“His shoulders are so wide they block out the sun.” Jungkook says in awe from their hiding place.

“Can we really leave Hoseok out there?” Yoongi asks, worry evident on his face.

“But his shoulders are no match for the lithe and grace of our master swordsman.” Namjoon replies. “His swordplay is an intricate dance we don’t often have the pleasure of seeing.”

"Your confidence in him is astounding.” Yoongi replies.

“Well, confidence is one way to put it," Jungkook smirks, as Namjoon blushes.

Yoongi had never seen Hoseok fight. The man seemed so gentle. Though he did admit, he knew that behind his silk clothing was a lithe body riddled with muscle. If he had peeped once, that was his secret.

\---

The masked man turns to face Hoseok. From where the two are looking, Hoseok’s figure is dwarfed, despite the two being near the same height.

“I know, a person in a mask killed my father.” Hoseok says, drawing his sword from his its beautifully crafter scabbard. He tests the weight against his right hand, then throws the sword in the air, catching the handle with his left.

“The man in a mask had six fingers. You don’t happen to have six fingers do you?”

“That’s a very odd pick-up line sir.” The masked man says from his position on the ground. He had taken a breath and looks sufficiently rested, putting on the boots he had taken time to shake the pebbles out of.

“My father was slaughtered by a six-fingered man.” Hoseok replies, sunshine-like demeanour filed with dark clouds. “He was a great sword-maker, my father. And when the six-fingered man appeared and requested a special sword, my father took the job. He slaved a year before he was done.”

Hoseok hands his sword to the Man in Pink. The Man touches the hilt briefly, impressed. “I have never seen its equal.”

“When it was time to pay, the six-fingered man demanded that he pay one-tenth his promised price. When my father refused, the six-fingered man slashed him through the heart.”

He looks wistfully at Seokjin. “I was too young to do anything back then. I had to let the six-fingered man go.”

The Man in Pink looks up at Hoseok.

“I dedicated my life to the study of swordplay. The next time I meet him, I promised myself I would not fail. I would go to him and say ‘Hello, my name is Jung Hoseok. You killed my father. Prepare to die.’"

The Man in Pink hands back the sword in awe, while starting to rise. “Well, I certainly hope you find him, someday.”

Hoseok hands the Man in Pink a spare sword, noticing that the man holds it in his left hand as well. The man takes a few moments, gauging the weight and reach of the weapon. Hoseok is looking at him with curiosity.

“You are ready, then?” His demeanor changes once more, from dark to light. His face beams with the prospect of a fight.

“Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair.” The Man in Pink replies.

Suddenly there is a flurry as the Man in Pink and Hoseok’s blades clash. The clang of metal against metal taints the sweet summer air. They separate from each other, circling, and it’s a flurry of forward and back, a dance among the ruins atop the uneven rocks. Every parry and thrust of the Man in Pink is blocked skilfully by Hoseok. Likewise, every lunch of the smaller man is blocked skilfully.

“You're using Moonbyul’s defense against me, ah?” Hoseok shouts, his mouth forming a heart at how excited he is.

“I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain.” The Man in Pink replies, jumping up a boulder or two.

“Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Solar’s technique.” And Hoseok he shifts his style to press more aggressively against the man.

The Man in Pink is coping as best he can, but shifts just as seamlessly. “Naturally, but I find Hwasa cancels out Solar, don't you?”

The Man In Pink is now perched at the edge of the elevated castle ruin. Nowhere to go, he jumps to the sand. Hoseok stares down at in awe. “Unless the enemy has studied with Wheein…” Hoseok says… And now, with the grace of an Olympian, Hoseok flies off his perch, and somersaults clean over the Man In Pink’s head. He lands facing the broad man. “I have.” He says smugly.

The two men continue their spar across the bouldered and barren terrain, with Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook watching from the sidelines. Neither falter, nor lose balance. For to stumble would mean a delay in movement, and perhaps death. The battle rages with incredible finesse, first one and then the other gaining the advantage, and by now, it's clear that this isn't just two athletes going at it, it's a lot more that that. This is two legendary swashbucklers and they're in their youthful prime.

“You’re wonderful!” Hoseok claims as he’s pushed towards the Cliff of Insanity’s edge, the edge where he had, just a few breaths ago, helped the Man in Pink climb. Hoseok fights and ducks and feints and slashes and it all works, but not for long, as gradually the Man In Black keeps the advantage, keeps forcing Inigo back, closer and closer to towards the sound of crashing waves just below.

“Not only are you wonderful, you are better than I...” Hoseok says in awe.

“I have a strong sense of self-preservation.” The Man in Pink smirks, showcasing two dimples that should be endearing despite the deadly aura of the man.

“Aye, but I have a secret.” Hoseok replies. He throws his sword up in the air and catches it with his right - “I am not left-handed.”

The tides have turned for the Man in Pink and soon he is bullied to the cliff’s border. Just as his boot’s heel hits the edge, causing some pebbles to tumble down.

“There’s something I ought to tell you.” The Man in Pink says, cooly despite his desperate situation, “I’m not left-handed either.” He switches hands and with that jumps off to a rocky staircase, near where Namjoon and Yoongi are hiding. The Man in Pink is retreating like mad up the steps and he can't stop Hoseok. In fact, nothing can stop Hoseok as both men are breathing hard with the effort. The Man In Pink makes every parry, tries every thrust, lets go with all he has left, driving Hoseok down a rocky path of boulders.

“Hoseok!” Yoongi shouts from their hiding place, causing both the Man in Pink and Hoseok to stumble his voice.

Both their swords are out of their reach, yet the Man in Pink’s is nearer, as he scrabbles to grab ahold of the weapon. Hoseok’s hand is barely an inch from his blade, yet the Man in Pink’s own sword is at his throat.

They’re both barely out of breath. And while the Man in Pink should be making Hoseok beg for his life, he’s more concerned with the voice he had just heard.

“Dear swordsman, who are you with?” He asks, gently lowering his weapon.

The man’s bravado amazes Hoseok. No normal man would choose to put down their weapon in the heat of battle. “Don’t you fear for your life?” Hoseok asks, sword in hand once more and his stance back to his first form.

“What is life with love’s labor lost.” The man replies. He cranes his neck further, trying to peek behind the cliffs.

“Before I answer, as I owe you thus for sparing my life,” Hoseok replies. “Perhaps you can answer me this - What did you do with Kim Seokjin.”

The man’s eyes grow large behind his mask, as he looks Hoseok full in the face. “What do you know of Seokjin?” He replies.

“A comrade wishes to know.” Hoseok says, his sword coming closer to the man’s throat. The man does not make to block his attempt.”

"You and I both know that you will not kill me. I am not your target.” The Man in Pink replies. “And if I’m dead, you will not get your answers.”

“A fair point for consideration.” Hoseok responds. “And you did spare my life.”

“Had you not faltered, the outcome would have been fair.” The broad man says humbly.

“Debatable.” Hoseok says, now endeared by the now gentle demeanor of the man. “But I will show you the man who wishes to know.” He motions the other three to come out from their hiding place, near where the two had stumbled.

The Man in Black looks at the three newcomers, his face a placid mask once more. “Listen, we both want answers.” He states. “How about we play two more games that do not involve bloodshed nor death. You can pick the games, and I will answer if you win at least one more.”

“Fine.” The Man in Pink concedes.

“Two out of three, and we answer.” Hoseok says, smirking. 

“Hold on.” The Man in Pink huffs. “If this is another test of strength, I find it hardly fair that I battle without rest. After all, I did just scale those inhuman cliffs.”

“Shoulders” Jungkook’s whispers, wide-eyed, and Namjoon throws him a look that silences the poor boy. 

“Alright then. Namjoon will challenge you to a game of wits,” Hoseok says, pointing to their captain. “And Jungkook will challenge you to a game of strength.” To which the youngest eagerly nods in agreement.

“Alright.” The masked man says, looking back at Hoseok. “Let’s do this.”

Namjoon steps up towards the pirate, blue coat billowing in the breeze looking like a prince. 

“I am known for my tactical prowess.”Namjoon says. “But since our Hoseok has challenged you to a fight given his own advantage, how about you choose the challenge this time.”

“What an unexpectedly fair proposition, sir.“ The cutthroat smirks. “Let’s keep it light this time. I’m known for my jokes. How about I tell you a few puns, and if you laugh, then I win.” Puns? Yoongi pauses to say something, but Namjoon is already walking to the man.

“Fair.” Namjoon says. “Bring it on.” 

“I hope you don’t see this as a grave mistake.” The man says with a flourish, standing up straighter, and giving Namjoon a flirty wink, which makes Namjoon stop in his tracks. He squares his shoulders and stares the captain down.

“ How do pirates know that they are pirates?” Namjoon gives him a blank stare. “They think, therefore they  _ ARRR”  _ the man says, giving Namjoon a charming smile that makes Namjoon blush furiously.

“Hah. He didn’t laugh!” Yoongi says, brashly, as he delivers as swift jab to  Hoseok ’s rib who is shaking with an attempt to stop his laughter.. 

“Alright, mister cool guy.” The Dread Pirate responds. “How about this. What did the ocean say to the pirate?” 

“What?” Jungkook asks, enamored as he stares at the man, large-eyed. 

“Nothing,  _ it just waved.”  _ The man says, letting out an uncharacteristically squeaky laugh, shoulders shaking up and down from his own mirth. And Jungkook groans, clutching his stomach, trying not to react. 

“Can we be serious?” Namjoon says, rolling his eyes, though his cheeks are puffing up in an attempt to mask his face. 

“I see your funny bone needs tickling.” The man replies, coughing and straightening up once more. 

“Why does it take pirates so long to learn the alphabet? ”

“Why?” Namjoon says, already rolling his eyes. 

“ Because they can spend years at C.” The man lets out a hearty laugh, clutching his stomach and wiping the tears from his eyes. Yoongi wants to kick Jungkook and  Hoseok , who are rolling on the ground, groaning and laughing. But Namjoon is stoic. “Is that all you’ve got? He says, smirking. But Yoongi can see this is a losing battle. 

“I see none of my jokes were a big hit.” The man says. “Then let me bring out the heavy artillery.” He’s shaking with laughter again, a laughter that sounds all-to-familiar to Yoongi’s ears.

“Are your parents bakers?” He asks, straightening up one last time and putting his hands behind his back. This time he’s looking straight at Namjoon. “Because you’re such a cutie-pie.” He brings out his hands from behind his back, in the shape of finger-hearts which he kisses, pointing at Namjoon. The captain’s face is beet-red, already flustered and sputtering a quick “What.” The man in pink gives him a flying kiss that has all three men but Yoongi wheezing on the floor.

“That was terrible!” Namjoon says, wiping his eyes, but the man is now smiling and staring at Yoongi, whose arms are crossed at his chest. 

“As for you, cutie,” the man says. “I have one last line.” 

“And what would a pirate like you have to say to me?” Yoongi spits out. 

“Roses are red. My lips are blue. My heart began to beat when I saw you.” He says in a breathy tone. The air stills around them, as Yoongi stares flabbergasted at the man. The mask around his eyes do not hide how he’s smiling at Yoongi, though his ears betray how flustered he is, as they turn a deep red. Yoongi tries once more to say something, but the man’s heated gaze making Yoongi’s own heart stop. 

“It seems I won this round.” The man says turning away from Yoongi and looking at Jungkook who is still on the ground. Yoongi. “As for you, child, what would you like to challenge me to?”

“M’not a child.” Jungkook huffs. “But since you asked...” His eyes dart to Namjoon, who gives him an encouraging smile. “You have big shoulders.” Jungkook says, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. “And my arms are big. Both muscles are used for push-ups. First one to one hundred wins.”

“Watch it kid, your thirst is showing.” Yoongi whispers at Jungkook. But he’s smiling now. The bunny boy is young but his guns are no joke.

To which the Man in Pink kneels on the ground, looking straight at Jungkook, as he rolls his shoulders. “I’ll let you know my father made me do push-ups every day since I was five.” 

“Then let’s go!” Jungkook shouts, and they start.

\---

“Let’s get this bread” Soobin shouts, as he gives Yeonjun a high five.

The rest of the boys groan, and are shushed when Sejin gives them a look.

\---

They’re neck-and-neck, or shoulder-to-shoulder with almost a hundred push-ups each. Jungkook is slowing down, the sweat from his exertion making his shirt stick to his back. The pirate fares no better, his own pink shirt sticking to his broad frame, accentuating the planes of his back and showing off the muscle as his arms dip and push, dip and push. 

Suddenly the man looks back at Yoongi. “If I win, will I get a kiss?” He says with a smirk. Yoongi is about to spit back a reply, but the man shouts “One hundred!” pushing up from the ground and rubbing at his arms. 

“I was so close!” Jungkook says, flopping on the ground. 

“It’s ok kid,” The man says flashing a dazzling smile, helping the younger man off the ground, causing the younger boy to swoon. 

“What about you, dear sir?” The Man in Pink asks. “Will you be a challenger as well?” He’s staring Yoongi straight in the eye. Yoongi can’t help but shudder.

“I may have won, but I wish to hear what you have to say.” The Man in Pink says. 

“He,” Hoseok says, “will be asking for the truth.”

The man continues his intense stare at Yoongi, with Yoongi doing his best to keep from cowering at the heated gaze.

\---   
  


Truth be told, the challenges weren’t that interesting.” Sejin tells the three boys, who are looking at their uncle curiously. “The Man in Pink was at par with Hoseok’s swordplay. Though I’m sure your dad would beat him in a dance battle.” Sejin says to Huening Kai. 

“That’s daddy!” Kai says, eyes sparkling.

“Our dad can dance too!” Soobin huffs.

“Well I saw your dad’s chicken noodle soup dance and let’s just say it looked like a chicken’s mating call.” Sejin snarks.

“Mating?” Yeonjun asks.

“Erm, friendship call.” Sejin quickly interrupts. “And while Namjoon saw him to be a fair challenger, the man flirtations were more funny than fierce lightening the mood and flustering Namjoon.”

“Sounds right.” Soobin says, satisfied with the story.

"As for the challenges. No one could beat Jungkook in arm wrestling.”

“Like the real-life daddy Kookie!” Replies Beomgyu.

“But since they chose push-ups, the man’s broad shoulders made him win by a hair’s breadth.” Replies Sejin.

“That’s a dumb challenge.” Taehyun says, bitter at his dad’s loss. “When will we get back to the sword fights.”

“But wait I wanna know what happened to daddy in the story.” Yeonjun says, solemnly. “Did the dread pirate kill him?”

“Well then you better listen to find out.” Sejin says, looking back at the book.


	4. A Very Strange Reunion

The Man in Pink turns to Yoongi, assessing the smaller man. “I believe I won two out of three.” He says. “But I am curious and will allow you to ask your question.” His eyes are wolf-like in how they seem to pierce through Yoongi’s tough demeanor.

Yoongi thinks to how his heart shattered the day he learned of his love’s death, the anguish it had brought their family. He gathers his courage and approaches the man.

“You came on a ship that bore the flag of the Dread Pirate Jackson.” Yoongi says, quiet anger filling him, thoughts of the torture his love had endured flashing through his mind. “You’re the Dread Pirate Jackson. Admit it.”

“Is that what your question?” The Man in Pink asks, a look of shock on his face.

“Your cruel stare reveals everything.” Yoongi replies evenly, looking up at the larger man.

“Is that all you wish of me, kind sir?” The man says. His eyes are familiar, the memory of a love once lived and lost stirring something deep in Yoongi’s gut. The feeling is odd, for he knows he only feels hate for the cut-throat.

“I wish to cut you into a thousand pieces, so you may die a slow death.” Yoongi spits, the gasp of the three heard audibly in the background. They knew Yoongi to be tough, but never violent.

The man seems taken aback as well. “Why, have we met before? Why loose your venomous tongue on me?” The Man in Pink asks.

“You killed my love.” Yoongi says, quietly now.

The Man in Pink watches him closely. The air is tense now, even the crashing waves are a distant sound.

“It's possible.” He replies. “I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another Prince, like this one, ugly, rich, and scabby?” He huffs and Yoongi can feel his anger coursing through his veins, one that has been fueled by a year of questions, full of doubt and hurt.

“No. A farm boy. Poor.” Yoongi says, his voice calm yet no less filled with venom. “Poor and perfect, with hazel eyes that twinkle, stupidly handsome and a dumb laugh that can warm the coldest heart.” And probably, if he did not hate the Dread Pirate so, Yoongi would be in tears. “On the high seas, your ship attacked, and the Dread Pirate Jackson never takes prisoners.”

The Man in Pink takes a condescending tone as he replies “I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you.” He is staring at Yoongi, no fire, no emotion behind his eyes. Eyes dead, like Yoongi fears Seokjin to be.

“You mock my pain!” The words come out before he can stop them, aware that this man may have his men hidden in the shadows, ready to kill them all.

“Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” The man says, taking a step closer to Yoongi, towering over him. “I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be, what, one year ago?”

Yoongi looks up, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Does it hurt you to hear this?” Gone is the humorous from the man’s tone. There is only darkness.

“Nothing you can say will upset me.” Yoongi says, more confident now. Suddenly the cut-throat’s discarded blade is in his hand.

“He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, ‘Please. Please, I need to live. There’s someone that I need to go back to.’ I assume you’re the someone he was referring to?”

Yoongi lunges at the Man in Pink and grabbing the man’s collar, before Jungkook can stop him, knuckles white with how hard he’s gripping the fabric. The Man in Pink does not react, does not look away from Yoongi’s cat-like eyes.

“I asked him what was so important for him. 'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a man of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are.”

“And what am I?” Yoongi practically spits at the man, who does not look down despite the blade that has been lifted to his throat.

“A man whose enduring faithfulness is nothing but folly.” The Man in Pink replies. “Now tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your Prince that same day, did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?”

“You mock me. I died that day!” Yoongi’s shout pierces the stillness, breaking the silence, a rumbling in the distance.

The Man in Pink is about to reply as they stand now on the edge of the ravine. But then something catches his attention and as he stares at it briefly. It is a dusk cloud in the distance. And while his attention is on the dust cloud, rising high. The rumbling is getting closer, with trumpet sounds and barking Yoongi grabs his shoulders and pushes him with all the strength he has, causing the man to stumble down the rocky terrain.

“You can die too, for all I care!!” Yoongi screams.

And the cursed man tumbles and rolls, further and further towards the flat rock of the ravine. There is a pause as Yoongi watches, as the man tries and fails to catch his footing on the rough soil, while Hoseok shouts “It’s Bang’s men!”

And at that moment, the Man in Pink cups his hands and shouts at shouts towards Yoongi, his words barely audible in as the sound of hooves coming closer and closer. Yet the phrase drifts towards Yoongi, making his blood run cold.

“As you wish.”

Yoongi stares down, mouth slack-jawed, still even as Hoseok and Jungkook grab his arms to pull him away.

For who else would use that line, uttered in both jest and love?

“We have to go Hyung.” Hoseok shouts in panic, as Namjoon gestures wildly towards a path barely visible beyond the rocks. “We need to get to our hideout before they reach us."

But Yoongi cannot hear them. He shakes the two off in an uncharacteristic feat of strength.

“Oh, my sweet Seokjin, what have I done?” Yoongi practically throws himself down the steep hill, rocks and dirt flying with how fast he runs, as he makes towards the man at the bottom of the cliff.

Jungkook makes to run after him, but Namjoon is dragging the boy back before he goes. “We need to get to the hideout before they find us.” He screams at Jungkook. And to Yoongi, he shouts “Hyung, head east! Our hideout is by the lake, just beyond the Fire Swamps!” He hopes that Yoongi can hear him.

Yoongi barely hears Namjoon, for after running and twisting and tumbling down, he finds himself on the ground in front of the broad-shouldered man, who is just standing there, puffed cheeks and wide shoulders that Yoongi were all too familiar.

Yoongi picks himself up and takes a tentative step, hands slowly reaching out towards the man, hesitant as they make to remove the dread pirate’s mask.

And the face that meets him is that of an angel, brought back from the dead. Thick lips and large eyes framed by skin now a deep tan, much deeper than that acquired from doing simple farm chores. His frame is even larger now, broader than Yoongi remembers. But the spark in his eyes are the same, as Seokjin’s mouth curls up into a smirk.

“Hello dumpling.” Seokjin says. “I see you’ve fallen for me again.”

“You idiot.” Yoongi says, throwing the mask away while flinging himself into Seokjin’s arms. “You damn idiot.” And his lips crash into Seokjins like he’s been dreaming of for the past year, full of want, a kiss to heal the pain of mourning for a lover once thought dead.

“I’ve waited so damn long you fool.” Yoongi says, as Seokjin’s strong arms wrap around his body, bringing him closer until their chests are flush together. “I waited and waited, Seokjin. You could have sent word, told me you were coming back.” Another kiss, desperate this time as Seokjin meets his lips with equal force, strong arms caging him in, lips slick as they seek each other out in hunger.

“Believe me dumpling, I wanted to. But I couldn’t.” Seokjin says panting into the crook of Yoongi’s shoulder, as the younger one’s hands roam his body, relearning each curve, taunt muscle under the unfamiliar silk and velvet. “I have heard that Bang was plotting something, and that his new bride- you - were somehow involved."

“Me?” Yoongi squeaks, eyes growing large, though refusing to let go of Seokjin.

“And that’s when I learned that you had agreed to become his bride.” Seokjin says his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “I told you, I would always come for you." Why didn't you wait for me?”

But the distress quickly dissipates with how Yoongi and Seokjin are flush against each other, because suddenly Yoongi goes on the tips of his toes and gives Seokjin’s pout a soft kiss.

“He was going to burn the village, Seokjin.” He says softly. “They said you were dead. And I had to do something.”

“Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.” Seokjin smirks, as he seeks Yoongi’s mouth out again.

\---

“What is it? What's the matter?” Sejin asks, as he hears gagging from Taehyun.

“They’re kissing again.” The boy sasses. “Do we need to hear the kissing part?”

“But our dads do kiss.” Soobin replies with a pout. “It’s how you show you love someone.”

“Trust me, they do more.” Sejin says, before he realises his error.

“Like?” A bright-eyed Huening Kai asks.

Sejin stutters at his blunder, quickly changing the topic. He looks at the book on his lap. “So they’re kissing yada-yada, but Yoongi stops Seokjin with a finger to his finger, pulling away, head perking up as he hears a trumpet.

“A trumpet?” Beomgyu asks excitedly. “Is that like dad’s sexy-phone?”

“I think you mean saxophone, kid.” Sejin says. “But close. And can you guess who it is?”

“Bang!” Everyone screams.

\---

“Bang’s men.” Seokjin says, grabbing Yoongi’s waist. We need to go.”

“Where will we go?” Yoongi asks in confusion. They cannot possible run back up the ravine. The only place left is…

“The Fire Swamp.”

\---

Seokjin had tugged Yoongi towards a growth of trees, which Yoongi learned as they grew closer was not a mere growth, but an ominous forest, filled with flames that shoot from the ground.

The smoke he had seen was from the charred carcass from the unfortunate trunks caught by the sparks that had singed the wood.

“Your pig fiancé is too late. A few more steps and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp.” Seokjin says happily, despite the gloom and doom of their surroundings.

“Safe? Seokjin, we’ll never survive.” Yoongi says, mouth agape as he looks around, noting how charred the surroundings are, despite the dampness of the swamp.

“Never say die, dumpling.” Seokjin says with a wink, though even his confidence falters as he looks on towards the swamp. “But, we should hope that we don’t actually… die.” He says, gulping as he drags Yoongi onwards towards the sulfurous inferno.

Inside the swamp is dark and dank, intermittent stripes of sun lighting their path. Their steps are light and quick to avoid the spurts of flames that shoot from the ground. One flame barely misses Seokjin, as he quickly jumps when he hears the hissing near his foot. Yoongi isn’t as lucky, finding a wisp has caught his pants. Seokjin forces Yoongi to sit, cupping the flame and doing his best to suffocate the fire. His hands are slightly singed as he shakes them.

“Was this our baptism of fire?” Despite his slightly singed hands, he tries to smile and look cheerful, trying to hide his grimace. He pulls Yoongi up. He finds he can’t pull his hands away, Yoongi inspecting the singed digits. They’re a bit red from the flame, tender-looking.

“See, not so bad? We could build a summer home here.” Seokjin says, but his words die in his mouth as Yoongi takes his long fingers into his mouth and licks the skin to soothe the burn. Seokjin gulps, as Yoongi looks up at him, eyes wide. The blood is rushing to Yoongi’s face, when he realizes what he’s done.

Seokjin’s own fingers hesitate, before plunging in just a bit deeper into Yoongi’s mouth, pressing at his tongue. Yoongi opens his mouth a bit wider, digits now fully coated in spit. Their eyes catch one another and Seokjin awkwardly yanks his hand back.

“Aish, stop it or we’ll never make it out of here.” Seokjin says. And as there's another popping sound, as a flame shoots up right where Yoongi had just been, making both of them jump.

“I knew you were hot, but I didn’t realize you were on fire.” Seokjin says trying to lighten the mood, as Yoongi cups his bottom to see if it was roasted in the flame. Nope, it’s still completely intact.

“And I’m glad your rump is alright. There’s a shortage of perfect bums in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.” Seokjin says cheekily

“Aish.” Yoongi says, hitting Seokjin. “Don’t think your sly words can save you. You still have more explaining to do.”

“But I prefer we walk and talk.” Seokjin says, as he grabs the sword that Yoongi had somehow managed to keep with him to slash at the vegetation in their way, forging a path deeper and deeper into the cursed area.

“So as you know, I am the Dread Pirate Jackson.” Seokjin says, slicing away some vines that may or may not been man-eating. They make their way through the creepers and large vines, toadstools and moss-covered rocks. Vines keep creeping as though following them.

“How is that possible, he’s been marauding for twenty years.” Yoongi interrupts, mentally calculating Seokjin’s age.

“Was I done talking?” Seokjin sasses. Yoongi shakes his head. “So let me continue.” Yoongi gives a sheepish nod.

“Well, as I was caught on his ship, I had begged and pleaded and asked for my life, telling him of the love of my life waiting for me back home. And having been enamored by my stories of your beauty - beauty that rivaled even mine…”

Yoongi glares at Seokjin, but Seokjin does not falter.

“And having been enamored by my tales of your beauty, DPJ, as I like to call him, tells me, ‘Alright Seokjin, your jokes are great and your seaweed soup is one of the best I’ve tasted. It’s late, good night. I’ll kill you in the morning.’ And he says that daily. And those days turn into weeks, and eventually turn into months. But he never does. Obviously. Instead, he teaches me to fight, and fence, and eventually we became fast friends.” Seokjin pauses dramatically to put a hand on his chest. “Had I not my dumpling, I could have fallen for a man.”

“Go on.” Yoongi says, rolling his eyes, but his words turn into a squeak Seokjin picks him up, patting his generous bottom as he carries him across some swamp water that is bridged by a narrow, rickety tree branch.

“So one day, he takes me to his cabin and tells me that he is in fact, Ka-Yee, a native of Hong Kong. And in fact, the title was actually inherited from the first DPJ who retired off the coast of Saipan. So the current Jackson wanted to retire too, enjoy his riches, dance the night away, probably shirtless as he seemed to love showing his naked torso on deck. He asked if I wanted the title, as I had survived his numerous trials." Seokjin hops and skips on boulders to avoid the bubbling bog underneath them, before setting Yoongi down. "I said yes because how else was I to challenge the King and save our town, right? But I had to adopt his name if I were to adopt the crew and ship. A name, after all, was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Seokjinnie.”

Yoongi, perplexed, is about to reply but the ground he steps on gives way. He’s barely able to gasp before he's sinking further quickly. It's Lightning Sand, and he disappears in a huff of fine powder. Seokjin, hears the yelp and looks back, just in time to see a puff of blonde disappear in white sand with barely a pop. He grabs at a protruding vine and in one fell swoop, he drops his sword and jumps into the sand.

Only to emerge moments later in a puff of white, his large form heaving up the sturdy vine, eventually dragging out a hacking Yoongi as they sputter by the roots of a forlorn-looking tree.

“Seokjin you have to stop saving me.” Yoongi says, coughing up a storm of white.

“Maybe I’ll stop saving you then you stop needing saving.” Seokjin says, smiling and leaning in to give Yoongi a kiss. Which Yoongi smiles into, a gummy smile, sand and all.

“You can save me when I need saving.” Seokjin smiles, making his cheeks puff up, And the two laugh. The absurdity of the situation, how far they are from home, all are but nothing compared to how far they’ve come.

They’re about to share another sweet kiss which is unceremoniously interrupted when Seokjin is flung from Yoongi.

“A ROUS!” Seokjin screams, as what looks like a large rodent flops on Seokjin. It would look cute, all large eyes and bushy tail, with flaps of skin connecting its arms and legs, making it look more like a fur rug than a rodent. But then it opens its mouth, exposing two very large front teeth, and goes for Seokjin’s neck.

“Your sword?” Yoongi screams, looking for the discarded saber.

“There!” Seokjin screams, looking towards the tree's roots. He’s is barely able to keep it off him, bullying it with his shoulders, using all the strength in his arms to hold it back.

“Die, mouse!” Yoongi screams, having grabbed the sword and quickly jumping to Seokjin's side, as he plunges the sword in the ROUS’ back. The ROUS collapses, dead on Seokjin.

“It’s a ROUS.” Seokjin replies, “Not a mouse.” checking himself for injuries. “Is a Rodent of an Unusual Size, or extremely large sugar gliders native to the Fire Swamp.

“So a Rat.” Yoongi spits.

“A very large rodent that you saved me from.” Seokjin says, giving Yoongi a kiss. “I said you could save me, dumpling. I just didn’t mean it had to be so soon." And Yoongi would be more irritated at how nonchalant Seokjin was being despite his brush with death, had they not reached the edge of the swamp.

"Freedom!” Yoongi shouts.

And the two run towards the edge, what looks like a beach, bursting into a meadow, surrounded by blue skies.

And are met by men on horseback.

“Dread pirate Jackson. We meet again.” It’s Bang, looking every bit the evil as he truly is, on a poor horse that looks like it can barely contain the man’s frame. He’s flanked by numerous guardsmen armed to the teeth, and another man in black.

The two are exhausted, yet Seokjin holds his sword up, and motions for Yoongi to get behind him. “We can take them, Dumpling.”

And Yoongi would agree, having seen how strong Seokjin had become through his training with the dread pirate.

“Surrender!” Bang says. “There are more men in the back. You are surrounded and cannot possibly escape.”

“And let this man marry you against his will? I think not dear sir!” Seokjin cries, already in fighting stance.

“Easy for you to talk about free will, dread pirate. You are wanted for multiple crimes of looting and marauding, murdering and the like. And now you are wanted for the kidnapping of the prince’s bride-to-be.” It’s the man in black talking now “As the Prince’s Count and head of the Royal Guard, I demand your surrender.”

“Wait!” Yoong shouts. “He did not kidnap me. He rescued me from the swamp. Without him, I would be dead.”

“Then we expect him to surrender quietly and we will take you to court.” The man in black says.

Seokjin looks at Yoongi, and back at the Fire Swamp. Yoongi knows that look, knows Seokjin means to take him back there and find another escape route, perhaps back to the ravine or the Cliffs of Insanity. And he calculates the route. He’s willing, muscles taut, waiting for Seokjin’s signal to run.

However, a glint catches his keen eye. It’s the head of an arrow. Not just one, but multiple arrows poised and aimed at Seokjin’s heart. If he and his love run, they’ll be shot.

His heart heavy, he places a hand gently on Seokjin’s blade, lowering it. Seokjin shoots him a confused look, but the look in Yoongi's eyes have him lowering his sword.

“I will go back peacefully to Seoul. But please let this man go.” Yoongi says, loudly this time.

Seokjin looks at Yoongi, the hurt clear on his face, at Yoongi's sudden proposal. But Yoongi steps forward, this time fully blocking Seokjin with his body. “I will go willingly.” He says. “But promise me you’ll spare this man.”

It's dusk. Behind Bang the waters of the bay pummel the rock like the thud-thud-thud of Yoongi's own heart. Yoongi's back to zero. But at least he knows Seokjin is alive. And he must do all in his power to keep him alive.

“Very well, I accept.” Bang says. “You should have known it was foolish to try and escape my love.” Bang smirks, and Yoongi barely has time to hold Seokjin back as he makes to lunge at the man. “Seokjin, we’re surrounded and they have arrows trained on both of us.” He hisses at the pirate. “You’ve saved me enough, let them take us quietly. And let me find a way to save you.”

Seokjin can only nod in assent, realizing that they are indeed in a losing battle. The men on horseback quickly dismount and knock Seokjin on the head, causing him to faint. Yoongi cries out too, before a punch to his solar plexus has him losing consciousness. He barely feels how the king’s men tie his and Seokjin’s bodies up, and hoist them on their mounts.

He tries to make out the surroundings, tries to keep his eyes open for the ride. He thinks he sees a shock of red hair hiding behind one of the trees - perhaps Hoseok? - before the blackness completely overtakes his vision.


	5. The  Torture Chamber

Seokjin comes to but his head feels muggy, the strong smell coming from the incense not helping with the pounding in his head. It is frightening, as he had expected to be placed in a dank and chilly dungeon, as expected given his untimely capture. Instead the room is warm and inviting, windowless yet lit by numerous candles. However the threat is still not completely gone as he finds himself chained on a bed of what feels like Egyptian cotton. Seokjin slowly takes note of his surroundings. He tries to sit up, but realizes he’s chained, hands and legs tied, spread-eagle on the bed. It’s not uncomfortable, per say. It’s just not what he was expecting, given that his last memory was Yoongi screaming his name.

Yoongi.

Where’s Yoongi?

Seokjin struggles more frantically now, pulling at the chains, yet for all their frivolous artistry, they do not budge.

“You’re finally awake!” A deep voice says, words honeyed and sultry.

Seokjin cranes his neck up and is faced with two of the most beautiful men he’s ever encountered. And he would have been enamored had his heart not been taken by his own Yoongi. The men’s beauty matches the decadence of the room.

“Sir, you have been out for quite some time.” The smaller one with the cherub face says looking Seokjin squarely in the face, giving one of the most endearing smiles known to man.

“You survived the Fire Swamp. You must be very brave…” Another voice says, with a deep vibrato. Seokjin’s head is spinning as he takes in the two men before him. Both men before him are lithe, clothed in robes made of mesh, with elaborate embroidery on the piping. The hem is lined with intricate lace. The taller one with the stronger features, has light blue hair to match his light-blue robe, the color bringing out his deep tan. The softer-looking has pink hair and dons a pink robe, his bringing out the rosy tint of his lighter skin. Both robes are short, exposing thighs when both sit on either side of the bed, robes hitching up, well-defined chests and collarbones peaking out of the loose fabric as they lean over Seokjin and share a chaste kiss. Seokjin has a hard time gauging their intentions, given his less-than-desirable situation.

A glint catches his eye. Thick golden bands are on their wrists and ankles. They are the bands of pleasure slaves.

“Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick.” The smaller one continues, fingers lightly touching Seokjin’s own gold chain. He looks too pure to have ill intentions. Yet Seokjin shudders, all-too-aware of the hidden malice in his words.

“And don't dream of being rescued either. The only way in is a secret.” The one with the deep voice says, smiling own at Seokjin. “Only the Prince, and his most trusted men know how to get in and out.”

“Where am I?” He says, his voice coming out rough from the lack of use.

“Where do you wish to be?” The one in blue asks, smiling a wicked smile at Seokjin.

“What are you going to do?” Seokjin says worriedly looking at the two.

“Nothing to worry your little head over.” The smaller one replies, as he walks closer to the chained man.

”You’re at Madame Vante’s Secret Room.” The smaller one again, sitting on the bed and gently running a hand through his hair.

“Had Bang not sent me to be tortured?” He asks cautiously.

“Well, if you see pleasure as torture, then you’re the right place.” The blue-haired one says with a wink. “For I, Taehyung, and my partner Jimin are known to send men to the depths of delight.

“Are you certain torture is not your intention?” Seokijn says, grimacing as the two place their hands on his broad shoulders.

“Oh this one is interesting.” Jimin says, biting his lip as he squeezes Seokjin’s arm. “And he’s muscular too.” He squeals in delight. “Tae, we’ll have so much fun!”

“Perhaps, torture would be preferable,” Seokjin says, not liking the devious smirk on either the two’s faces.

“I think Bang really did to send him to the torture chamber,” Taehyung says.

“Well doesn’t mean we can’t have our fun first, right?” Jimin replies, a smile on his face. “It’s the least we can do to get back at that old fogey.”

Suddenly Jimin whispers to Taehyung, pulling himself up fully on the bed and further exposing himself. Taehyung reaches in his robe, pulling out a purple vial. How he can conceal anything in the flimsy garment, Seokjin does not know.

Jimin chooses that moment to throw one leg over Seokjin’s broad chest. The width of his torso has Jimin’s legs spreading wide, exposing the lacy pink undergarment he has on.

“Then let’s get to it.” Taehyung brings the vial to Jimin’s mouth, the luscious lips wrap around the tip, the contents emptied into his mouth. Seokjin looks wide-eyed, even more confused, but sure that the events will not be to his liking. He bucks his chest up in an attempt to throw the man off, yet the smaller man uses his thick legs to bracket Seokjin’s chest and stay on. Seokjin’s wide chest is making him spread his legs even further, robe now completely loose and billowing around him.

“This isn’t his first rodeo, cowboy,” Taehyung says, placing Seokjin’s head on his lap, grabbing the prisoner’s head and tilting it up to meet Jimin as he tilts down. “Nor is it mine.” And thrash as he might, his two captors are surprisingly strong. Jimin leans down, uses his lips to meet Seokjin’s, forcing a sweet-tasting liquid into his mouth. And try as he does to spit it out, he cannot, the liquid seeping down his throat, as he sputters and coughs.

Jimin tosses the empty vial to the side and gets out a small whip from Taehyung’s robe, with leather on the tips. It does not look pleasant.

“That should make you more amicable to what we have in store.” He says, running the leather up and down Seokjin’s chest.

“Indeed.” Taehyung says, cupping Jimin’s own mouth and giving kissing him languidly, sucking at his plump lips and the remaining drops of the liquid from his mouth.

“I would prefer it if you let me go.” A tug, more harshly this time, but all it does is cause the chains to bite into his wrists. “I have the love of my life to save.” Seokjin stutters. But already he feels hot. Too hot, in fact. Uncomfortably so, as though there is a fever thrumming in his bones. It’s worse than the exhaustion he has felt as a pirate. It seems strangely close to the excitement he had felt that first night with Yoongi.

He swallows down a moan in dread.

_ Get down, _ he wills to his hardening member as the two men disrobe fully. He realizes what they had just given him. 

“You sly demons.” Seokjin spits bucking up once more. “You’ve given me an aphrodisiac.” Seokjin sputters, causing Jimin to giggle. 

“More specifically, it’s an extract from a root found only on the island of Ilsan. Taehyung says. “We like to give it to our more stubborn guests.”

“Makes their stay more enjoyable.” Jimin shares, gesturing to Taehyung as they start to lick into each other’s mouths on top of Seokjin.

“By gods, this would be great had I not given my heart to another.” Seokjin wails. “You cannot expect me to betray the love of my life, do you?”

“Why, we won’t touch you.” Taehyung says. “Not unless you beg.”

“And given your predicament,” Jimin says, his the pads of his fingers brushing Seokjin’s clothed erection, “That may come sooner than you think.”

The heat is already causing a bodily reaction in Seokjin, his pants now unbearably tight. Both boys seem unbothered, caressing each part of the other’s body, completely ignoring the man under them save for the light touches of their fingers on Seokjin’s arms, chest, and eventually his legs.

Jimin turns and his plump behind is staring at Seokjin, both men now straddling Seokjin slowly moving their torsos down to lie on him. Jimin’s ass is inching closer towards Seokjin’s head, while his mouth is breathing over his fully-hard erection. Taehyung too, has straddled Seokjin, with his chest flush against Seokjin’s legs, his hard and leaking member poking at Seokjin’s inner thigh, so very close to his groin. His own thick lips joining Jimin’s mouth as Seokjin feels their hot breath over his erect member.

“Looks painful” Jimin says, arching his back, giving Seokjin a view of what men would go to war for. His own hard member is barely contained in his underwear, the lacy piece now almost fully engulfed between the man’s plump ass cheeks.

Taehyung is no better. Seokjin feels him move, rutting with intent against Seokin’s thigh.

“Tutt tutt.” Jimin says, placing his finger against Seokjin’s clothed nipple and causing him to jolt up. 

Taehyung crouches down to meet Jimin and give him a sloppy kiss.

“Oh if only we could help you.” Taehyung croons, as he and Jimin slide down fully. Their chest is now flush against Seokjin’s upper and lower half, nearer where he needs their hands to go the most. Yet none of them touch him. And he must resist to ask.

It’s hot, too hot, the stimulation making his head fuzzy. Indeed torture would be better. His body is sweating through his shirt, causing it to darken to a deep red. Taehyung grasps at the rope which closes his shirt, and unties it slowly, his fingers moving at the collar and exposing Seokjin’s chest to the room’s warm air. The touch sates him, for a moment, when he realizes it’s barely enough to quell the heat that has been building up in his chest, his arms, his groin. Taehyung lifts his hands, and burning sensation is left in its wake. 

He wants to scream, and so he does.

“Yoongi!”

\---

“Why my Appas bad?” Taehyun asks, his eyes challenging. “Because I know they’re not bad. They’re actually the best.”

Yeonjun in turn tries to peak at the book in Sejin’s hand, which Sejin quickly pulls away, lest he read the non-kid-friendly version he was currently censoring. “It says here he was given an… a… pro…. di... ?” He tries to make out. “Is that a poison? 

“And does my dad die?” Soobin says, his eyes large and mouth open, which would be cute if he wasn’t in the middle of chewing the bread Yeonjun had given him.

“Soobin don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sejin replies. “And it’s kind of a poison, but it makes you feel things.” Sejin replies hurriedly, jerking the book back. 

“Why are you hiding the book uncle Sejin?” Huening Kai asks, walking over to where Yeonjun is trying to read out the rest of the story.

“I’m near sighted.” Sejin says. “And I can’t continue the story if you boys keep trying to grab the book!” He replies. Yeonjun sighs and drags Huening Kai back to his bed, where an angry-looking Taehyun is glaring at Sejin. 

“And Taehyun we can read more about your Appas to see why they’re…” Sejin pauses to tug at his collar - “torturing Seokjin.” 

\---

Yoongi wakes with a start. He didn’t mean to nap but he had been exhausted by his numerous ordeals. He’s been kept in what they called the bride’s chamber. While he’s free to move around the somewhat large room, the windows were bolted shut, and large men block the door. The room was nothing more than a glorified prison cell, each entrance either sealed or guarded, the soldiers stationed by the door a testament to his lack of freedom.

Yoongi had tried sneaking past the guards to look for Seokjin, bribing them, even threatening them and cursing them with his sharp tongue, but it all had no effect on them, foolishly loyal to the evil Prince. For what was Bang but evil, having seen and denied true love?

He was told that he was to wed the Prince in a few day's time, but now he was at his wit’s end trying to think of a way out so he could find Seokjin and escape.

What’s worse is that Yoongi does not have time to think. While Yoongi is trapped in his little room, various people of the court come and go freely, adding to Yoongi’s already acrid mood. Handmaidens had come in like a winter flurry, bathing him and finally ridding the dust and mud that had accumulated on his body from his various ordeals. They had lathered him in various sweet-smelling oils and styled his unruly locks, dressing him in grey-white robes lined with lace that glittered in the sunlight, a stark contrast to his snow-white skin and light-blonde hair. He feels frumpy and ridiculous in a robe that feels stiff on skin that’s too used to the freedom of cotton riding clothes. The court’s tailors, too, had a field day with him, placing various fabrics against his skin, turning him this way and that as they measured him for his marriage garb. He tried to resist, swatting them away at first. But suddenly, he hears the words “rebellion” and “Ilsan.”

“What are you talking about?” Yoongi asks one of the maids, a young boy in training from the looks of it.

“There’s talk of a rebellion in Jeju.” The boy replies.

“What rebellion?” Yoongi asks, sharply. But another maid shushes the boy.

“What about the Dread Pirate?” The maids give him sad looks, but pointedly ignore him, choosing silence over loose tongues. Try as he might, Yoongi can’t get the other maids to answer his questions. 

Yoongi’s tired beyond belief from his adventure in the forest, exhausted with worry about what had happened to Seokjin. A rebellion in Jeju? Was this not the place Seokjin had mentioned? And was not Ilsan the place Namjoon hailed from? He notes these places and tries to remember what else Seokjin had said about the plot. But try as he might, he finds himself teetering on the edge of sleep.

Until a loud knock startles him awake. It’s curious, people had been barging in and out of his room throughout the day without ceremony. No one knocked. 

He does not answer, instead, looking around his room for a weapon. Or at the very least, something he could use to protect himself with. 

Another knock, this time more violent. He ignores the knocking, still walking around his room. He finds that there’s nothing he can use. 

There’s a knock one more, and this time the person barges into Yoongi’s room. It’s the Count this time, Jinyoung. He looks every bit as old and dreary as the King, though a tad bit slimier as he was known for his fondness of young girls and boys. He had even heard the maids talking about the two boys he kept in a secret room, two pretty lads who he had kept from prying eyes, the fate of the two boys making Yoongi shudder. He could very well end up like that if he did not escape. Yoongi, too, notes that Jinyoung is always in black, and always wears gloves, despite the warmer weather in Seoul.

“I’m here to tell you that you’re to be married tomorrow.” Jinyoung says. “No more shenanigans from you.”

“Wait” Yoongi says, his mouth popping open. “I thought we were waiting for the full moon?”

The count smirks. “We had heard of the troops of Jeju gearing for war. And there are rumors that they are after what the King holds most dear.

“His riches?” Yoongi scoffs.

“No, you.” Jinyoung says, lustful eyes travelling up and down Yoongi’s figure, now made up in his white lace bridal tunic. A chill travels down Yoongi’s spine. It doesn’t help that the Count is walking towards him slowly. Yoongi feels like an animal trapped.

“We know that the Prince loves his wealth more than me.” Yoongi says, as he slowly takes a step back.

“But the public doesn’t know.” The Count replies, moving towards the boy, but Yoongi tries to keep calm when he replies.

“Before I wed Bang, you need to show proof that you kept your promise. Where’s the pirate?”

The Count lets out a guwaff. “Give up on that scoundrel! He knocked out our guards and escaped on the first ship out!”

Yoongi looks at the Count, noting his appearance - the sword at his hip with an odd hilt, his ornate dagger and obnoxious cape.

“And if you don’t want another death warrant on his head, I suggest that you do what Bang says and marry him, post-haste.” There’s something suspicious in the man’s snake-like eyes, the unease in Yoongi growing.

“Take me to Bang.” Yoongi says with steely determination. 

Jinyoung laughs. “Who are you to give the Count orders? You’re nothing but a plaything!”

But Yoongi lunges, taking the Count by surprise. He rolls to the floor and holds the Jinyoung’s dagger to his throat. “Take me to Bang or else.”

Jinyoung walks towards Yoongi and Yoongi presses the knife tightly while baring his neck, a drop of blood forming at the tip pressed against his adam’s apple.

“My my, you are one for theatrics,” Jinyoung replies haughtily, barely sparing him a glance. The guards having heard the scuffle have now entered the chamber. They look to Jinyoung with faces full of worry, awaiting orders from the Count. The Count raises his hand gesturing the guards to stand down.

“Fine, follow me.”

\---

The castle of Seoul The sky is clear grey one moment, then the color of steel the next, periodically brightening just long enough to give one hope, just to dash them the next moment. It is an ancient place that cannot be measured in years nor decades, but centuries. The feel of ancient ghosts still litter the halls. 

“It seems they’re gearing up for something.” Hoseok says, putting his spyglass away. He looks to Namjoon from his perch on his horse, hidden by threes atop the hillside. 

“Was it wise to send Jungkook ahead?” He asks.

“Indeed, we needed to speak with the others, first. It seems like Bang is getting desperate. And desperate men are dangerous.” Namjoon says. “Things are slowly falling into place.” He signals to Hoseok and the two are pulling at their horses reigns, riding swiftly to the castle 

\---

Yoongi follows the Count, wary of his surroundings, clutching the knife like a lifeline. They walk briskly to the King’s chamber, Yoongi noting the ins and outs of the long candle-lit corridors of the castle, counting the turns they take and the number of guards parading the halls. The palace is humming with an indiscernible energy, the orderlies and court servants glancing nervously at them, while the guards carry on with their work. The tension would worry Yoongi, had his own fate not been his current concern.

They reach the King’s Hall, where they find Prince Bang sitting on the throne, barking orders at various people. It’s as hectic as the outside, with people buzzing about in preparation for the nuptials.

Yoongi does not care. He marches up to the throne, and shouts 

“I demand proof that the Dread Pirate is alive.” Yoongi says. “He wouldn’t leave just like that.”

“As I told you, my bride-to-be, there is no proof to be had.” Replies Bang, irritated at his Bride-to-be’s interruption. “The man had sailed away like a common coward.”

Yoongi feels his stomach drop at the accusation. Yet he knows in the deepest depths of his heart that his beloved Seokjin would not do that. He had come back once, he would not leave without purpose.

“Beloved, are you certain he still wants you? After all, it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Swamp. Not to mention that pirates are not known to be men of their words.” Bang says standing from the throne and making to go to Yoongi with a huff and a puff.

“You’re lying, Yoongi says, whipping the dagger out and placing it once more at his throat. “He came from the depths of hell to find me, he will come again. That or I take my life.” The dagger is a heavy weight in his hand.

“If I may, your highness,” the Count interjects, acutely aware that it is HIS weapon in the smaller man’s hand. “I would like to suggest a deal. The prince-to-be is to write a letter to his Dread Pirate. He makes four copies, which I will send out using my four fastest ships. One in each direction. The Dread Pirate Jackson is always close to Seoul this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If the scoundrel still wants you, bless you both. If not ... please consider the king as an alternative to suicide.”

Bang nods in assent, and Yoongi looks around. “And you promise to postpone the wedding until Seo- Until the Dread Pirate replies?” Yoongi asks.

“Yes my love.” Bang replies, cooly, aware of the stares of those in the hall.

Yoongi nods, and turns back, as he is escorted back to his chamber, where he makes to write his letter. He knows the Prince will not keep his word but he must buy time. He had committed the ins and outs of the halls to memory, the number of guards stationed by his door. He hopes that he can find an opening to his escape, before his doomsday comes.

\---

“Your Bride is really a winning creature.” Jinyoung says, as he and Bang make their way down a deep corridor, away from the more populated part of the castle. “A trifle simple, perhaps, but his appeal is undeniable.” 

“Oh, I know. The people are quite taken with his beauty.” Bang replies, clutching his chest, shoulders going up and down with effort as he matches Jinyoung’s brisk pace. “It's odd, but when I hired that fool Namjoon to bring him to his on our engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it's going to be so much more moving when I strangle him on our wedding night. Once Jeju is blamed, the nation will be truly outraged.” Bang laughs.

The two keep their voices low as they follow a path down the corridor of the castle’s southern wing. “Now, where is that secret brick? It's impossible to find.”

Bang lays a hand on the wall, and a secret staircase is revealed leading underground. “Are you coming down into the Pit, your highness?” Jinyoung says.

“The Dread Pirate is strong. I am wary of the tricks he may have up his sleeve.”

But when the two men get tot he torture chamber, they find a baffled guard there, the cold room silent and his torture device empty.

“Where’s the Dread Pirate?” Bang screams, as Jinyoung hurries towards his guards.

\---

“Hyung.” Jungkook says, taking his helmet off briefly to shake his fluffy hair out. They are dressed in the clothes of the palace guards, helmets on their heads to hide their identities. “Was it really ok to leave Seokjin with the two mischief-makers? Without even telling them of our plans”

Jungkook had met Hoseok and Namjoon their rendezvous point moments before, where Jungkook had left a very unconscious Kim Seokjin in the care of Taehyung and Jimin. They walk quietly, sneaking through the twisting corridors of the castle. 

“You of all people should know how loose their lips are.” Hoseok says with a smirk, as Jungkook blushes. “Besides, they won’t do anything too drastic, not while we try to find out where Yoongi is.” They hear the footsteps of the Prince, all three place their helmets off, and duck into another, more narrow corridor. 

“How could our foolish guards misplace a prisoner!” They hear the Prince wail as another voice, the Count, tries to calm the king. “But no matter. I’m done with these games. Tonight, we shall take my poor bride-to-be and - “ The voices fade as Bang and Jinyoung walk away, their steps echoing in the shadows. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook looks at his hyungs with large eyes. Hoseok looks at Namjoon. 

"Jungkook, quick, get Seokjin from the pleasure chambers." Namjoon says. "Hoseok, let’s follow the two men. I thought we had tonight, but it seems we’ll need to speed things up."


	6. The End of a Very Long Engagement

There’s a lot of hollering going on outside. Soldiers are being rounded up. Soldiers are being deployed. Bang is making a fit as his body huffs and puffs around the castle halls. For the prisoner, the Dread Pirate Jackson (better known to the band of merry men as the simple farm boy Kim Seokjin), is nowhere to be found.

The day of the wedding has been moved up, but the servants have been sent to their quarters as the guards parade the halls full regala, marching around the palace to carry out their Prince’s orders. They were told to searching every nook and cranny for the scallywag. “And find the guard in charge of The Dread Pirate!! I want his head on a platter too!” Bang’s command reverberates throughout the halls.

Yoongi notes the ruckus, but whenever he checks of the outside is clear, he’s met with the iron-clad backs of the two men. Despite the confusion, his guards have not left the entrance of his room.

“You know,” Yoongi says to the two. “The king will give you a higher reward if you go on your own and find the pirate.”

But the guards do not budge, and Yoongi slips his head back in his room.

Another hour of waiting. The clang of more men running is heard. Yet none are directly outside his door. Yet his ears perk up at the voices of the newcomers. They seem oddly familiar. It would not hurt him to see, as he opens his door a crack.

“Why are your helmets on? Has the search extended to outside” He hears the first guard number ask the pair of guards faced in front of him.

“Depends.” One of the new guard replies. “Some of us were sent out in case he escapes through the moat.”

“Now’s our chance.” The second guard number says. “I know the woods behind this forest like the back of my hands. All the good hiding places and whatnot.” Yoongi sees him glance at the first guard, who nods in agreement.

“You think you could watch this door for us?” The second guard asks.

“We’re kind of in the middle of looking for someone.” Replies the other newcomer. Yoongi finds it strange both men are in helmets when his own guards have their own heads bared. 

“You mean the pirate? Don’t worry, we’ll split the loot with you.” Replies the first guard. “Anyway the prisone- I mean prince-to-be is small and weak. He won’t be able to make it past one guard, let alone two.”

Yoongi scoffs, and all four guards turn at the noise and see his head peeking from the room. He ducks back inside his room, and quickly hides behind the door, but leaving it open just a crack.

“See what I told you? Meek as a mouse.” Yoongi hears someone say. Yoongi scoffs, the Count’s dagger at hand, the blonde man ready to strike.

“Alright then.” Replies the new guard. “As long as you promise he won’t be trouble.”

Yoongi is suddenly fearful. Who are these new guards? He’s leaning against the door, in case they make to enter his room unannounced. He can’t trust them. No, he can’t trust anyone here.

That is, until there’s a careful knock on the door, so soft it can hardly be heard. But then he hears a soft “Yoongi Hyung?” And his heart soars.

\---

Taehyung’s eyes follow the large group of men charging out. He stops and stares openly, only to be dragged forward by Jungkook - “Tae stop!”

“Jealous?” Jimin says, smirking. But Seokjin’s shoulders hit Jungkook’s, causing him to wobble forward. “Seokjin-ssi, stop.” Jungkook says. He’s carrying the large bulk of the older man on his back, his own torso dwarfed by the pirate’s. 

“Aish we can’t let your lust get in the way of my love” Seokjin whispers harshly, giving Jimin and Taehyung a look of disdain.

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you.” Jimin scoffs back. “You’re barely able to walk.”

“And whose fault is that!” Seokjin replies, affronted. It was true. Jungkook had found Seokjin arms and with his legs chained to the bedposts, spread-eagle on his back with satin sheets ruffling around his body, shirt open and member hard under his dark rose trousers. Jungkook’s face had turned as red as Seokjin’s shirt when he realized the scandalous position the terrible twins, as Jungkook dubbed them, were in, as Taehyung and Jimin’s hands roamed each other’s well-defined torsos, sharing wet kiss after wet kiss until Jungkook was shaken out of his trance long enough to yell  _ STOP!  _ Jungkook was able to free Seokjin, not that he was supposed to be bound in the first place. The twins were just bored and wanted some fun. 

However, that fun meant that the aphrodisiac had rendered Seokjin immobile as he had refused relief. 

“You can’t exactly blame us, dear sir.” Taehyung replies haughtily to Jungkook. “You would have gotten better quicker, had you given in.” 

“We were getting to the good part, right before that bunny boy interrupted us.” Jimin says, giving Jungkook a wink, starting another blush on the tan boy’s skin. 

“I would rather prefer he have joined us though.” Taehyung says, as he blows a playful kiss to the red-faced Jungkook. “But I suppose that will have to wait.” 

“S’not my fault.” Jungkook pouts. ”Namjoon-hyung just told you to keep an eye on the pirate, not ravish him.” The two had opted to join Jungkook and Seokjin, for this too was their chance at freedom from the Count’s pleasure chamber. Thankfully, they had chosen to don longer and less transparent clothing for their escape.

“Oh we were hardly on the ravishing part.” Taehyung replies haughtily. “You owe us for this Jungkook.”

“And we don’t take cash.” Jimin says, winking.

“Ok back to me.” Seokjin says, using his shoulder to bully Jungkook forward.

“M’not a horse.” Jungkook says, but he complies, hoisting Seokjin up higher on his back and walking swiftly. 

The sound of shouts and footsteps draw nearer.

“First the pirate, now the Prince’s bride!” He hears a guard shout. “We need to find them, before the Prince Bang finds out!”

“Suddenly there are more shouts, and the clash of metal against metal echoes in the silent halls. “Help, there’s a Gwanju-an giving us trouble!”

“Guess that’s our cue.” Seokjin says. He struggles in the younger boy’s grasp. “Would you kindly let me down?” He tells Jungkook, and Jungkook lowers him to the floor.

“Seokjin-ssi can you stand?” He looks at Seokjin, as the man slowly lifts himself up off the ground. At his full height, he is not much larger than Jungkook, yet his confidence and stature make him seem ten feet tall. He stretches his arms and his legs, while Jimin and Taehyung let out soft whistles of appreciation, and earning a stare from the bunny boy. “Do you have a weapon?” He asks Jungkook.

The younger man snaps to attention, and hands him one of the swords Hoseok had left with him. 

“Seokjin-ssi, shall we?” Jungkook asks, after Seokjin gives the blade a few practice swings.

“Given our compromising position, you’ve earned the right to call me hyung.” Seokjin says with a wink, leaving the bunny-toothed boy with a blush. 

“Onward, hoes! !” Seokjin says, as he makes towards the sound of the battle. Jimin and Taehyung are hot on his heels, as though they aren’t skipping gleefully towards their doom.

\---

“Soft my ass.” Yoongi spits at the unconscious guard by his feet. He and Namjoon and Hoseok had climbed the fortress’ outer walls making their way towards the meetup point with Jungkook. They had ambushed some unsuspecting guards to secure Yoongi with his own weapon, but had been caught by more guards who just happened to be making their rounds on the from the outer walls. Despite Namjoon’s penchant for stealth, they found they were surrounded, and that battle was inevitable. Bang’s call to find the pirate meant more soldiers on high alert, roused from their slumber to find Seokjin. 

“It’s a good thing you know your way around a sword fight.” Hoseok says, wiping his blade on one of the fallen men’s tops. 

“I am no damsel in distress.” Yoongi scoffs, already indignant at the multiple jabs at his abilities. A pretty face did not mean his skills were lacking, after all. 

And when Seokjin gets to the scene with the three boys in tow, he’s met with three very disheveled looking men, with multiple unconscious bodies surrounding them. 

And in the middle of the group is a man in white, clothing almost transparent in the moonlight, his pale hair made even more ethereal by the moonlight filtering through the clouds.

“Yoongi!” Seokjin shouts, recognizing the elfen features as he rushes towards his love.

“Seokjin!" An equally excited Yoongi screams, weapon now sheathed as he runs into his lover’s arms.

“See” Namjoon whispers Hoseok. “Now THAT is true love.” Causing Hoseok to blush.

But before the two can fully savor each other’s embrace, the sound of footsteps breaks them from their trance.

“I see you’ve found your pirate.” The voice of the Count says. “And it appears you’ve been able to turn my men against me as well.”

“We were never your men.” Namjoon says. “You cannot win men over with fear.”

“And what, pray tell, do you think of your own families, your little villages? Do you think we’ll leave them be after we’ve bearing witness to your treachery?” Bang replies, slightly out of breath, as he huffs up after Jinyoung.

“We know of your plot and we have gathered Ilsan, Gwangju and Jeju to help.” Namjoon says. “Reinforcements are coming to end your treacherous reign.”

“And what now? Do you think you’re safe? My men has you surrounded.” Bang replies. It’s true. There are more soldiers coming climbing up the narrow walkway of the castle’s outer walls, having clambered up after their Prince. The seven motley men find themselves in a very undesirable situation. Jinyoung steps forward, unsheathing his blade. The men assume a fighting stance, while Jungkook tries to make Taehyung and Jimin wait behind him. But the two bring out whips from their robes, much thicker and larger than the little stick they had used on Seokjin, ready for battle. 

“Would your army follow you if they knew you were fighting an unfair fight?” Yoongi shouts, looking at each man squarely in the eye. It doesn’t help that Taehyung and Jimin are giving the men in uniforms death glares too, doubly intimidating in their majestic jewels and embroidered silk robes.

“Would they dare follow you knowing you’re harboring a cutthroat and outlaw?” Jinyoung replies, glaring at Seokjin. 

“You know those were lies spread by your highness.” Seokjin replies, evenly. “We only stole from those who had stolen from the villages you had conquered, and gave back what we could to those who needed help the most.” There’s rage in the taller man’s eyes, his pink shirt now a deep scarlet as the moon is shadowed by dark clouds. Seokjin is about to face Jinyoung in their first fair match of the eve, However Hoseok steps forward first.

“I know that sword.” Hoseok says, eyeing the sword in the Count’s hands.

“It is indeed a fine sword, unbreakable.” Jinyoung replies, waving it forward. “I was able to get a good price for it. And I made sure that no other sword could be made in its likeness.”

Hoseok stares at the man’s hand, odd in his custom-made scabbard. He unsheathes his own blade. “Unbreakable until it meets its match.” He spits. For he knows that sword and that man. It’s the voice that’s been haunting him in his dreams.

Hoseok takes a step forward, pushing his hair back and getting into his fighting stance. “My name is Jung Hoseok. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

“You’re nothing but trouble.” The Count replies, swinging, and he lunges towards Hoseok.

“I’ll give you trouble.” The man from Gwangju replies, bearing his own sword.

And he surges forward, leaving the others to face the rest of the guardsmen. The Prince’s men take it as their cue, and rush towards the boys. However the narrow corridor and cobbled path make for a difficult battleground. 

The fight of the Count and the Gwanju-an is long and harsh, as the seasoned swordsman rains blow after blow on Hoseok. However, Hoseok parries each of the Count’s thrust and counters with a speed of a man possessed. “I’ve been waiting for you.” Pants Hoseok to Jinyoung. “Your reign of terror ends now!”

The scuffle and resounding clang keep all preoccupied, as Bang tries to make his way towards the stairs. However he falls to the ground as Jimin’s whip wraps itself around his foot. The two courtesans wrestle the much larger man to the ground and the two hog-tie Bang’s legs and feet together so he cannot escape. Taehyung places a dagger by the Prince’s throat, beautiful brown eyes wild with fury.

“You’ll pay for all you’ve done to us.” Taehyung says, delicate mouth contorted in a snarl. “Tae!” Jimin says, sensing his friend is about to do something rash. “Tae stop.” Jimin says again, placing a hand turned white with how hard it’s clenching the Prince’s throat. “He’s no use to us dead.” Taehyung loosens his grip, causing Bang to take labored breaths, chest heaving up and down from exertion. 

And to the group, Jimin shouts - “We’ve got the Prince!” And when he looks up, he sees that most of the men have fallen to their comrade’s swords.

Hoseok’s battle is almost over, the Gwangju-an’s blade flying wildly in the night. Maybe the Count is good. Maybe better than Hoseok, but in truth, he doesn’t stand a chance. Because Hoseok has gone mad and the six-fingered sword has never flashed faster. Hoseok strength is renewed when he hears Jimin, as he uses his strength to knock Jinyoung’s sword out of his hand, pointing his own sword squarely at the Count’s throat.

“A lesser man would kill you.” Hoseok says, bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat of exertion. “However I honor my father’s noble ways, and will let you face your trial in court.”

“Our men still surround you.” Bang shouts from his place on the floor. “And while I’m in power, you’ll be seen as nothing more than treacherous rats!” Taheyung gives Bang a sharp knee to his side, and Bang coughs from his place on the cobbled ground. 

It’s true. The men are still in the castle, in a kingdom controlled by the Prince. Despite the alliances built by Namjoon, the council may still very well side with Prince Bang.

It is not until there is a booming voice heard from the floor below that they realize there is hope. “Jinnie, we are here!”

“Jackson!” Seokjin shouts, recognizing that deep and playful voice. It’s the second Dread Pirate Jackson. And more pirates follow the small yet muscular man.“And JB, and Junior?” Seokjin says, face is filled with glee, and confusion. His eyes widen as his most trusted crew comes into view - The labrador-like Yugyeom, gentle-looking Youngjae, and their resident Thai boy Bambam enter as well. Seokjin heart soars. It’s his crew in the flesh and he practically tastes the victory in the air. 

“How did you know we were in trouble?” He says to Jackson. 

“We’ve been planning this for a while.” Namjoon says, deep voice resounding in the night as he joins Jackson, who makes the last guard with the last palace guard falling to his knees in surrender.

There are cheers all around as the rest of the king’s men are stripped of their armor and tied up, to await trial by the higher court of the neighboring kingdom’s alliance.

Jackson and JB wraps Seokjin in a warm hug, though quickly let go when they notice the glare of the Yoongi from the sidelines. 

“He’s the one you’ve been talking about then?” Jackson whispers Seokjin. The broad man gives a sheepish nod.

“Aye, your stories do him no justice.” Jackson says, giving the glowering boy a playful wink, which un-furrows Yoongi’s brows and causes the pale boy to turn a hot pink. 

“Then it is time for the armys of the alliance to come forward and put this pig on trial.” JB says, causing all the pirates to cheer in unison. For all had in some way, been subjected to injustice under Bang’s rule.

“All that’s left is to go back to our own little villages and tell them that the reign of the evil Prince Bang is over.” Namjoon says, dimples now in full view.

“But wait,” Hoseok says, looking over to Yoongi and Seokjin. “The capital had prepared for a wedding. I suggest we give them one.”

Yoongi turns a deep scarlet, and Seokjin fares no better, his ears turning pink at Hoseok’s suggestion. Seokjin is about to say something, when he feels a hand on his back. It’s warm and familiar. A breath whispers in his ear. Seokjin looks behind him, and Yoongi gives him a knowing look.

“I think we have some things to settle back at home.” Seokjin says, a healthy blush still on his face. “We’ve been through a lot these past few days. I think it’s time for me and Yoongi to make our own way.” He gives Yoongi a gentle peck on his lips, which causes the boy the give a bright gummy smile in return. 

“We’ll leave the ruling in your more than capable hands.” Yoongi replies, smiling at the ragtag team that had helped him find the love he had lost. “As for us, it’s time for us to make things right.” 

There are cheers all around, the pirates giving Seokjin large hugs, and Yoongi as well, much to his chagrin. But he’s still smiling his gummy smile, finally breathing easy knowing that they had, in their own way, saved their home.

More soldiers enter, this time wearing the emblems from the houses of the alliance, the houses which had, for the past few years, suffered under the treacherous reign of the dictator. They slowly cleared the scene, hauling Bang and the count up and away, perhaps to imprison them in the palace chamber until a proper trial could be conducted. 

Jimin and Taheyung are giving Jungkook hot winks and light touches, whispering how they would reward him for his hard work, as they try to pull him from the battle scene. Jungkook throws a worried look towards his leader Namjoon. However Namjoon has his own worries, kneeling next to Hoseok to check for injuries. Seeing none, he gives the man a hug, which the swordsman returns with a kiss, startling both.

Seokjin looks on warmly, seeing how all is slowly righted. Just a year ago he’d been a simple farm boy with simple dreams. He didn’t once in his life dream of the possibility that there could be more, that he could be more. And with Yoongi by his side, his adventure was over. 

“Seokjin, let’s go back.” Yoongi says, giving home that familiar gummy smile. And Seokjin smiles back. “Yes, it’s time to go home, dumpling.”

\---

Bang and the Count Jinyoung were sentenced to life imprisonment, due to the numerous corruptions they had been found guilty of, from slavery to deceit, unjust killings and kidnappings. The townspeople of Seoul were more than happy to welcome a new order. The council members of the kingdom had decided that their new ruler be elected democratically, to avoid the cruelty which Seoul had befallen under the Bang family. For the first time, the kingdom would be undergoing an election. 

While the treacherous reign of Bang has ended, the story of the motley crew was just beginning. Stories of Namjoon’s coup d'etat had spread throughout the kingdom, making him a hero of the masses and therefore the perfect choice to become Seoul’s first democratically-elected leader. His partner in life and love, Hoseok, as the captain of his guard and royal council. Namjoon’s first order was to clear the name of the Dread Pirate Jackson, and employ him and his crew as the royal navy, to ensure that ruffians and other men-for-hire would not cause trouble for towns on the coast, or those travelling by sea.

The second Dread Pirate Jackson had refused to come out of retirement, leaving Seokjin to find an heir to his short-lived legacy as the third Dread Pirate Jackson. Jungkook was a natural choice, though still fresh behind the ears. The bunny boy had taken to Seokjin and agreed to be his second-in-command, while Seokjin taught him the ropes of becoming a master seaman and pirate. It helped that Jungkook was a quick learner, and was well on the way to deserving the title of the Dread Pirate Jackson. They had chosen to reclaim the sullied name of the dread pirate, with the name of Jackon now associated with a virtuous warrior for the less fortunate. 

Taehyung and Jimin, having spent most of their adolescence as Jinyoung’s slaves, relished the freedom of the open sea. They had chosen to accompany Jungkook, having grown fond of the boy. However they still refused to wear less revealing clothing, doing nothing to help reduce the sun-kissed flush on the youngest boy’s face.

Yoongi and Seokjin had indeed gone back to Daegu to reassure his parents that they were safe and alive. And despite their protests, he stayed on with Seokjin, deciding that a year without him was a year too long. He helped where he could as Seokjin trained his successor. He was proud of how far his farm boy had come, and would patiently wait until the time that they could go back to their quiet home on Daegu and live the peaceful life they were meant to live. But for now, he was happy to live with Seokjin on the boat. As long as he was with Seokjin, he was home.

\---

“The end.”

Sejin says, closing the book. He looks around, but the boys are fast asleep, save for Soobin.

“That was a good story uncle Sejinnie.” He says, yawning. “Thanks for not killing our daddies.

“No worries, Bub.” Sejin says, walking over to his nephew to give him a good night’s kiss. “True love always wins."

\---

Seokjin and Yoongi come home to a very amused-looking Sejin, leafing through the book on the couch. The rest of the boys are out cold in their sleeping bags.

“Wow it isn’t even that late and they’re already tuckered out.” Yoongi says. “What did you do?”

“I read them a good story. Tired them out.” Sejin says, holding the book up.

“Wait a minute.” Seokjin says, squinting. “Isn’t that…”

“No” Yoongi exclaims loudly, before covering his mouth as one of the boys, stirs in his sleeping bag. “You read them THAT?” He whispers this time, Seokjin's ears grow red.

“I thought it was THAT Prince’s Bride.” Sejin says. “I didn’t know there was ANOTHER version.”

“Did you expose our children to… THAT?” Yoongi hisses. “I told you not to buy that book!” Yoongi says, hitting Seokjin’s shoulder.

“Relax, I made it more.. safe-for-work.” Sejin says rolling his eyes. “But guys, I didn’t know you are into… Actually, spare me the details. It’s time for me to get home.” He says, leaving the book on the couch and patting a mortified-looking Seokjin on the shoulder. “Next time, keep your porn stash in a safer place, bro.”

Seokjin lets out another undignified whimper, as Sejin cheerfully struts out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me about Yoonjin and BTS on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/JinBinBun)


End file.
